The Hunger
by RavenMikaelson
Summary: Set after 3x22, my take on how season 4 should have gone for Elena. A story of how becoming a vampire does not mean you cannot be yourself, of friendship, love and the quest to answer the questions of life. Please R&R and Enjoy! Warning: Starting from second chapter will contain mature content of sexual nature, mature readers only! you have been warned ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there my lovelies, another story for all of you Elejah shippers and lovers, this time in a chaptered format. I was hoping to write a different one, but I had to get this one out of my head first. Don't panic though, i have lots of ideas and will get round to them all eventually ;) I am presuming there would be about three or four chapters and it might contain other pairings, depending on how the muse bites me ;) Now, this story is my take on how season 4 should have gone for our main heroine, so there is no sire bond present. Please read and review, I highly appreciate any feedback you give me. And don't forget to Enjoy! **

**Yours truly**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

Elena sat heavily on her bed, her head leaning against the knees pulled to her chest as she contemplated her current situation. She had been ready for death to claim her, even welcomed it like an old friend as she watched Stefan save Matt's life. The water was seeping into her lungs, she could no longer breathe, yet no panic gripped her heart. She felt utterly at peace, knowing her loved ones were safe, Klaus was dead and they would eventually find their happiness after mourning her death.

Yet there seemed to be no rest for the wicked. Waking up disoriented in the morgue, her soaked clothing sticking to her cold body was one the worst moments of her existence. She was not supposed to come back. She longed for peace at last with her parents and Aunt Jenna, who left her too early to deal with life. Denial was suffocating every fibre of her body as she gasped for air her lungs no longer needed. It seemed cruel of destiny to grant her an eternity of life when all she longed for was death.

The first few days were the most difficult, even though she tried to keep a strong facade in front of her friends and Jeremy. Her emotions were like a roller coaster, each smell and taste so pronounced but the hunger... It was the ever present hunger for blood that made her muscles strain to not kill and drown herself in the coppery liquid. Her first taste of blood almost made her spit it back out, the disgusting texture sliding down her throat with difficulty. But she swallowed every last drop, her stomach burning for more as dark veins appeared beneath her eyes and long sharp fangs sprang from her sore gums. She tore into the blood bag that Damon had provided for her in order to complete her transition and hissed at him angrily for trying to slow her down. A euphoria spread through her veins at the potent taste of her new food source, filling her whole body.

Ever since that first taste of blood they tried to teach her control, each with a different technique. Stefan was hoping to get her used to the animal blood he kept drinking these days, but her body rejected it immediately. She was too new, she needed human blood and she had to agree with Damon on this one. Suppressing her need would only make her lose control later on, like Stefan did when he turned into a ripper the first year they were dating. However, she could not let herself trust Damon because of his disregard for human life. He tried to teach her how to feed straight from the vein and she could never do that to another human being. The guilt that wrecked her petite frame in a waterfall of tears was almost unbearable. Even as a vampire, she could never use humans as if they were blood bags, knowing how it felt for her to be a walking blood bag for Klaus. So she turned to Caroline for help. The blonde had come so far after becoming a vampire. She was strong and confident, in perfect control of her cravings. Yet her gentle approach did not stop Elena from tearing into the blood bag every single time she tried to resist the call of the blood and as a young vampire herself the blonde was not able to stop her physically either.

What she needed was someone with infinite control, who would understand what she needed and how she needed to be taught all about being a vampire. She realised that Stefan hated her new nature now, Damon was always arguing with his brother because he saved Matt instead of her and Caroline had her own drama, trying to deal with Tyler and Klaus both being back. Elena was spiralling into depression and the constant cravings and mood swings were not helping in her condition. She was a danger to Jeremy and Bonnie, to any human until she got herself under control. That left her with one choice only and she suddenly sat up with new determination, reaching for her phone.

Her finger hesitated above the call button but then she took a deep breath, still not used to the fact that she didn't need to anymore, and dialled his number. It rang a few times before she heard his deep velvety voice sounded in her ear.

"Elena?" he asked, surprise clear in his tone.

She took another shuddering breath to steady herself, knowing full well he could hear it over the phone. "Elijah, I need your help." she said softly, her voice sounding unsteady even to her ears. "I know you left after... and I don't know how far away you are, but-"

"I will be with you by midnight." he interrupted her suddenly, hearing the distress in her tone.

"Thank you..." she whispered gratefully before ending the call. It was already past dinner time, so he couldn't be too far away if he was ready to come back so quickly.

Her mind made up, she pulled out her suitcase and started packing. Clothes, her toiletries, a few family heirlooms left by her parents and her journal. She didn't need anything else. It was time to deal with her new life and keeping too many reminds of who she used to be only made her more depressed, knowing she could never be the same Elena everyone was expecting her to be. After changing into her favourite black skinny jeans and sweater, she sat down to write her goodbyes. Jeremy was spending time with Matt since it was not safe for him to be in the house with her right now, and she could never face the Salvatore brothers either for they would never let her leave. So she left a letter for each.

Wishing Jeremy good luck, and begging him to escape Mystic Falls while he could, go to college and start a normal life without vampires in it, just like when they sent him to Denver. She loved him and always will be there for him, but it was safer to part for the moment so she could be around him without the need to hurt him.

She explained to Stefan and Damon that she loved them both, but she couldn't allow for her vampirism to destroy their brotherly bond more than it already had, and she couldn't be a part of their eternity because she would only end up hurting them both if she had to make a choice. They already pressed her into making it before she was ready the night she died; she could not do so again. Sealing the letters in clean envelope with their names on each, she left them on her bed to be found the next day. Hopefully Elijah will agree to her plan and they will be far away enough from her home before anyone found out about her disappearance.

Just as she was about to take a walk around the house to say goodbye to her home, she felt a presence behind her and sure enough when she turned around, Elijah was standing by her open window looking impeccable as always in a navy suit. He watched her with his dark eyes before subtle rage appeared in his gaze and before she could blink, he had her pressed against the wall, his strong hands digging into her shoulders.

...

Elijah did not know what to expect after hearing the distress in Elena's voice over the phone. He thought she would end up dead after Rebekah called him to say what she had planned. He got there just in time to see the car going over the side of the bridge, followed by Stefan Salvatore who jumped into the water after them. She would be saved, he knew. The younger Salvatore would sooner die than let anything happen to her. And so he had left, knowing his presence in Mystic Falls was not wanted, and he had the loss of his brother to mourn. Niklaus may have been a monster, but he was still his family, and knowing he was dead after centuries spent together surprisingly left him reeling.

It took less than 24 hours to find out why exactly no one from his long bloodline died. Niklaus used his tricks yet again to come back. While Elijah felt relief at the knowledge that he was alive, he knew instantly that Niklaus wouldn't leave Mystic Falls just yet. They would have to deal with him without his interference however, for he had no desire to join either side.

Yet, when he heard Elena's pleading tone over the phone, he could not stop himself from agreeing to her request for help. He cursed his weakness for Petrova women, as he remembered his feelings for Tatia and Katarina. He could not however compare what he had felt for the two conniving ancestors of the present Petrova doppelganger to his feelings for her. Elena was everything they were not. Warm, honest, compassionate and most of all, her humanity was what drew him into her charm. Her beauty was unquestionable, yet the person behind the exquisite face was his weakness. She truly understood what family meant to him, and why he held on to his principles, even though he will forever live with the shame of kidnapping her and almost allowing for Rebekah to burn her alive. So he got on the road in hopes of helping her and perhaps gaining her forgiveness for his actions, even if he would never ask for it outright.

He entered her room through the window since he had already been invited in, but froze as he sensed another vampire. She looked like Elena but her heart was beating slowly, pumping blood that belong to another human and her breathing was irregular, as if forcing air into her lungs when there was truly no need for it. In a matter of moments he had her pressed against the wall, seeing through the charade she was putting on.

"Katarina." he growled, wondering about Elena's whereabouts and her safety. He leaned into her neck, ready to rip her throat out in punishment before taking his time to question her, when she started struggling against him.

"Elijah, no..." she stuttered, fighting against his grip but he held on tight. She was no match for his strength as he leaned even closer, his fangs bared in preparation for the bite when he suddenly smelled her. The sweet, potent smell of her blood was filled with something warm, delicate and...

"Jasmine..." he muttered, completely astonished. Katarina's blood had always carried the scent of lilies that she liked to surround herself with when she was human, and carried no warmth. Jasmine was what he smelled every time when he was around-

"Elena?" he pulled away in astonishment, looking into her eyes. They were full of emotions and life, unlike Katarina's, whose eyes were merely hollow and cold. "How?" he whispered, completely taken by surprise.

"Elijah please, you are hurting me..." she said softly, her eyes no longer frightened but he could see his grip caused her pain. He immediately let her go, his fingers gently rubbing her sore arms apologetically.

"You are a vampire..." he stated softly, listening to her slow immortal heartbeat to make sure he was not mistaken. She could see regret in his eyes, knowing her humanity was something he always valued. She offered him a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes, before motioning for him to make himself comfortable at the window seat which was cleared out after her packing. He stepped away from her and seated himself, waiting for the explanation to her current state.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest at his piercing gaze, trying to regain her composure after being engulfed in his powerful presence. She could sense his age and strength as a vampire now, the natural scent of his cold skin and spicy cologne so much more pronounced with her new senses. She shook her head and sat down at the edge of her bed in front of him.

"The night your sister tried to kill me, she succeeded." she started, taking a shuddering breath. It still caused her pain to talk about that night, but she pushed herself to continue. "I died because I asked Stefan to save Matt first. And I will never regret my decision, because I know he is safe and could not bear it if he was to die because of me. I was ready to die..." she whispered, swallowing the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, noticing Elijah twitch slightly as if struggling to remain in his seat. She took another deep breath, forcing herself to keep talking. "I did not know that I had Damon's blood in my system. The night before I was in the hospital and my injuries were so bad that Dr Fell gave me some blood without telling anyone, to help my healing. I only remember waking up again, in the morgue...and the hunger..." she finished in a whisper, letting one tear slide down her cheek.

This time he stood up fluidly and walked over to her, pulling her up in his arms and allowed her to draw comfort from his embrace. They have never crossed any physical boundaries before, the understanding and close bond of trust and friendship they have formed before the ball was enough of a comfort for them both even when they broke every one of their deals. They still knew they could rely on each other in times of need and he knew that was the reason why she called him in the first place. Yet he understood the intensity of her pain, the new and enhanced emotions were surely difficult for her to handle. There was a time he went through the transition himself and it broke his immortal heart to see her loose her human life. He felt her lean into his body, the salty tears falling against his collarbone as she pressed into his neck and let her emotions take a hold of her for the present moment. Suddenly however she pushed him away, her eyes filled with darkness, grey veins spreading beneath them and fangs peaking from between her lips. She looked magnificent as a vampire, yet he knew her own reflection haunted her and that made his heart break for her all over again.

"I'm so sorry..." she choked out, the smell of his blood too strong and she felt the hunger rising in her throat.

Elijah raised his hands in a soothing gesture. "It is perfectly fine, Elena. Focus on my voice and breathe. When was the last time you fed?" he asked gently, composing himself quickly.

She took a few shuddering breaths, willing her face back to normal but she was just too hungry. "Around noon..." she forced out, her hands shaking slightly.

He nodded but frowned slightly in disapproval, wondering why the Salvatores did not make sure she had more blood when her new body required it at least four times a day. And why she was alone in her struggle was another mystery. They should have never left her unguarded. "Do you have any blood in the house?" he asked.

She shook her head immediately. "I can't...control it yet...if I am around too much blood..." she tried to explain and understanding flashed in his eyes. That was the reason why she called him, she needed to learn control and she was obviously struggling.

"You need to feed immediately before I can help you in any way." He said soothingly, taking a slow step closer to her.

"NO! I will not feed on a human, I can't...please don't make me..." she stepped away, pressing herself against the wall forcibly in fright. What if she couldn't stop? What if she killed someone?

She was visibly shaking and Elijah knew she had to get some sustenance right now of her hunger would send her into a frenzy and her conscious could not take that. He stripped his suit jacket before flashing before her, holding her close to his body. "You need to drink, Elena. Take my blood and everything will be alright." he said soothingly, holding her through her struggle. He would never offer his blood to anyone willingly, but for her he would do it. He needed her to calm down so he could help her and his blood was powerful enough to sustain her for a whole day, even if she was so new.

"I can't...take your blood, Elijah...I don't want to hurt you..." she pleaded, chocking on her sobs as she tried to fight the hunger. His throat was so close, she could smell his powerful blood pumping in his immortal veins and all she wanted to do was drink, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Shhh, Elena focus." he cooed softly, pulling her face up to look into his eyes. "I promise to help you. But right now, your body needs some blood. Once you are fed, everything will be alright. You will not hurt me; I can stop you at any time. Trust me, Elena." he voice soft yet firm in determination, breaking through her frightened state.

She moistened her lips and let him steady her in a tight embrace as she allowed for her instincts to guide her. She licked the skin over his main artery in preparation for the bite, a small growl escaping her throat at the wonderful scent of warm blood just beneath the surface. She bit down hard, her sharp fangs piercing the flash effortlessly and she gulped down his life force hungrily. So many tastes exploded over her tongue, musk, copper, the sweetness of his immortality and the spice that was pure Elijah made her moan in delight. He pressed her closer to his body, biting back a soft groan of his own at the feel of her petite frame in his arms and the pull at his veins. He heard that blood sharing between two vampires was personal yet never experienced it himself before now, and the feeling of it was exquisite. She drank hungrily and he could smell the soft scent of her arousal in the air, willing his own body into submission in order not to react to the magnificent feeling. He allowed her a few more hungry gulps of his blood before gently but firmly guiding her away from his throat, holding her away from the already healing wound even though she tried to get back to it. Her hands fisted in his shirt, trying to get closer to his neck, inevitably rubbing herself against his body during her struggle. But he kept a steady grip on her, calling her name a few times before she finally shook her head and her features melted away back to her beautiful human face.

"Elijah...oh my god..." she whispered stunned at her body's reaction to his blood, completely embarrassed but knew there would be no longer a blush to her cheeks. If she could smell her own need, so could he and she was only grateful that her embarrassment was not clearly visible in her complexion.

He willed his own body back under perfect composure in less than a second and gave her a reassuring smile. "It is perfectly natural, sweet Elena. Now, how is your hunger?" he asked patiently, guiding her to sit on her bed.

She sat perfectly still, letting herself feel everything coursing through her body. The fullness, the incredible taste of his blood on her tongue and to her embarrassment, her desire. But she had no longer the desperate need for blood, her hunger perfectly sated for the moment.

Her smile was radiant, her mood shifting with lightening speed. "I feel fantastic. No hunger... I feel so...alive." she actually laughed a little bit at the wonderful feeling.

Elijah smiled indulgently, her blood high would not last too long but at least she was calm and content for the moment. "Very good. Now, I presume you called me to help you with control over your new senses and blood lust. Am I right?" he asked, coaxing her to get back to their earlier conversation.

She shifted in her seat slightly, getting her focus back, the smile slipping away from her lips. "They really tried to help. But Stefan hates that I am a vampire, Damon hates Stefan for letting me die and he tried to make me learn 'snatch-feed-erase' but I just can't. And Caroline is too busy being happy with Tyler and trying to resist Klaus but I think she secretly likes him for some reason." she slapped a hand over her mouth, surprised by her own bluntness and feeling embarrassed once again. Was it the blood high affecting her words?

Elijah, still crouched before her, merely chuckled at the stream of words flowing from her lips and squeezed her hand reassuringly, his touch lingering for a moment. "Do not worry, sweet Elena. You will be back to normal in about an hour; your blood high will lessen after that. But I can see why you struggle. Why did you decide to call me however?" he asked, already sensing her reasons but wishing to hear them.

"Because your control is so perfect after living for a 1000 years. You understand me and my principles, and I trust you. If anyone can teach me control and let me keep my humanity, it would be you." she answered honestly, this time even more glad for not being able to blush. While they had an unspoken trust between them, they have never openly admitted it to each other and now it was opening up doors with feelings for the Original she had locked tight when she had enough to deal with already with the Salvatores. "Right now I am a danger to those I love and I can't risk hurting any of my family or friends. That's why I want to leave, learn to be who I am now and come to terms with my existence." she added hesitantly.

Only then did Elijah notice the packed suitcase and letters left on her pillows. She was utterly serious in letting him take her away and teach her what it meant to be immortal. He was momentarily astonished and deeply flattered at the trust she showed him, choosing his help above everyone closest to her person after he had endanger her life the last time. He understood her reasoning perfectly but worried about taking her away from the reminders of her human life, knowing it could break her and make her loose her precious humanity.

"Are you sure leaving your life behind is a wise choice? It might have a negative effect on your humanity, Elena." he said softly, yet she could see he was pleased by the trust she was putting into him.

She shook her head. "Don't worry, Elijah. I am no longer a human, but I am still me. And right now I don't know how to be both me and what I have become a few days ago. I need to get away or I will never move on from who I was. And I can't risk the lives of people living in this town. I refuse to." she said with clear determination, her gaze passionate just like her words. He was glad to see the Petrova fire back in her eyes after the struggle he witnessed earlier.

He contemplated her answer for a moment, his expression unreadable before nodding his head. "Very well. Why don't you say goodbye to your home while I...refresh up and then we can leave if you do not wish to say any goodbyes?" he asked.

She just shook her head yet again. "I can't. They would never let me go, it is better this way." She said softly before they both stood up and she headed out the door to take one last look at her home to memorize her last moments here. She suddenly turned around when she reached the doorframe. "Elijah...thank you." She said softly, knowing he heard her perfectly well. "For everything." she added, her gaze landing on his throat and the dried blood left after her bite before she forced herself out of the room.

Elijah washed his throat in the bathroom, discarding of the bloody towel easily before taking her suitcase down into his car, where he waited for her to say goodbye to her human home and memories.

Elena walked down to the kitchen, letting the scent of rosemary Aunt Jenna started growing on the window sill before her death wrap around her comfortingly. She got lost in remembering all the family time she spent here, first with her parents, Aunt Jenna, Stefan and Damon cooking for her... Then moved to the living room, remembering how Alaric's things took up most of the space a mere year ago when he looked after her and Jeremy. She took one last look at her empty home before locking the door and getting into the sleek black BMW next to Elijah.

He started the engine as she put her seatbelt on and stretched her long slender legs in front of her, ready for a new chapter in her life. She turned to look at Elijah who gave her a reassuring smile before focusing on the road in front of him.

"So, sweet Elena. What do you think of Europe?" he asked nonchalantly as they took off into the night, leaving Mystic Falls behind.

**AN: End of chapter one, to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter for all you lovelies who decided to follow this story. Thank you so much for the wonderfully encouraging reviews and your love! I hope you continue to enjoy my writing and let me know once more what you think. Now, fasten your seatbelts and into the sunset (or more like sunrise in Elena's case) we go! ;)**

**Yours truly**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

They have been on the road for a little over an hour, as Elena tried to figure out where he was taking her. She had never been to Europe before; hell she hasn't seen much of America to start with. After the first hour her blood high finally dropped and she stopped doing her best "are we there yet?" impression every five minutes. She had expected for Elijah to be ready to strangle her after the fifth time she asked, but he only kept smiling that mysterious little smile of his as if she was providing him with endless entertainment.

After finally having more control over her body and moods, she gave him an embarrassed little smile at her actions before pulling off her converse and curling up on her side in the surprisingly spacious seat, so she could still look at him and talk if he wished.

"How are you feeling?" he turned to look at her momentarily before his eyes focused back on the road again.

She contemplated his question for a moment before grinning cheekily. "Well, I certainly _don't_ feel like asking you 'are we there yet' again." she quipped from her seat, his responding chuckle adding to her own amusement. "But I am glad at least one of us found my blood high funny. Other than that, content and a bit sleepy." she admitted.

He pressed a few buttons on the dashboard and hotter air started filtering into the car, warming her cold skin up. "Better?" he asked, getting a content nod from the passenger seat in response. "We shall be at the airport in a few hours, feel free to take a small nap." he added before turning back to the road.

"Elijah... why are you helping me?" she asked suddenly, her dark eyes once more directed at his form. "Not that I am ungrateful, you can't imagine how much it means to me that you are willing to put up with me, but...you have no obligation towards me." she finished in a whisper, knowing he would hear her anyway.

After about a minute of silence it appeared he would not give her an answer, which was fine by her. He didn't owe her even that much to be honest so she snuggled into the seat further, ready to catch some sleep when she suddenly heard his deep voice answer her softly.

"Because if I don't, you may lose your humanity and if you lose yourself Elena, only an eternity of misery would await you. And most of all, I want to ensure that you keep you compassion." He paused for a moment and once he continued, she recognised his words as the ones from the letter her wrote her after the tunnels fiasco. "Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret."

"Always and forever." she whispered the last line. Those words were carved into her memory. She had read them over and over again, because she had never felt closer to him than at that moment in time. The intensity of her feelings evoked by the letter excited and frightened her at the same time. "Is that the real reason why you want to help me? Redemption?" she asked softly. This time he did not verbalise an answer and soon she was lulled into sleep by the soft purr of the engine and the constant sound of air passing over the metal of the car.

She was torn out of her dream by the rock song Damon had set in her phone to ring when he was calling her. How or when he managed that, she never found out. She groaned softly, not wanting to have this conversation right now but picked up anyway.

"Yes, Damon?" she sighed.

"Don't you 'yes, Damon' me, Elena. Where the hell are you?" he growled over the phone, she could hear glass crunching in the background over the phone and cringed slightly.

"I am safe Damon. That is all you need to know." She said softly. And she had literally been in safe hands a few hours ago when Elijah held her close as she fed on his delicious blood. _Bad Elena_, she reprimanded herself subconsciously.

"Are you frickin out of your mind, Elena?! Running off without telling anyone, to God knows where and alone. You can't control yourself yet! How many throats have you already ripped out? Or are you still starving yourself?" he half shouted at her, making her wince both at the volume and the words themselves. They had a right to be angry, but how could he even think to accuse her of such atrocities? She closed her eyes as her emotions threatened to suffocate her when the phone was suddenly taken out of her hand. Her eyes flew open, looking at Elijah who pulled over to the side of the road and placed the phone to his ear.

"I would advise you to calm yourself down, Mr Salvatore. Now, kindly pass the phone to your younger brother who seems to be better mannered when speaking to his elders." the smirk on his face could be heard in his voice, because Damon was clearly not happy about Elijah anywhere near her.

"Elijah..." he growled. "I swear to God-"he was cut of suddenly; a few sounds of struggle along with colourful curses could be heard over the phone, making Elena giggle even though she knew it was not exactly appropriate at that moment. Elijah just looked at her and gave her another of his little mysterious smiles.

"Elijah." This time it was Stefan's voice over the phone, greeting him with cool detachment. "I am assuming Elena is with you of her own free will, judging by the letters she left for us?" he questioned.

"Not only is the lovely Elena with me of her own free will, she contacted me with a personal request. We came to an agreement that a road trip to lift her spirits was in order." he replied with an air of nonchalance as if they were talking about the weather, ever the polite diplomat.

Elena noticed that whenever Elijah referred to her in a conversation, he called her lovely. But when he was talking directly to her, he called her sweet. The man was a mystery on his own and she wanted to hear stories from his life, to understand what made him both the man and the vampire that he was, apart from his obvious morals and principles. He truly had an air of the ancient customs and manners that his siblings seemed to lack, and Elena felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame for that reason. He was the only Original she feared for that night Esther took her blood and linked them to be sacrificed like lambs on an altar.

"Well, since your road trip is completely voluntary, you wouldn't mind keeping us updated on your location?" Stefan tried asking in a polite manner.

Elijah suppressed an eyeroll for he found it simply too undignified to allow his body a response to such a foolish demand. "Even if the lovely Elena wished for you to know her location, it is my personal belief that she is in good hands and all you need to know is that her safety is guaranteed in my presence. She will be contacting you when it is her wish to speak with you, no sooner or later than that. And Stefan, do not bother Ms Bennett with a tracking charm, it does not work on my person, or those under my protection. I bid you a good night." and just like that he ended the phone.

She just stared at him for a few moments before a soft giggle escaped her throat. She had gone up to a full belly laugh in less than a minute and it took her another two to finally calm down, wiping the tears off her face. "Oh my God, I needed that so badly..." she giggled once more, but threatened to burst into a new fit of laughter when she saw Elijah's stunned face. "I'm fine, don't worry the blood high is definitely over. It's just...the way you talk to them it's like they are naughty children caught with a hand in the cookie jar." She loved the Salvatores dearly but their propensity for over reaction when it came to her person was simply hilarious at times. And Elijah with his little smirk was just way too much for her. And there it was again, spreading across his sensual lips accompanied by a new glint in his eyes. O-oh.

"Why, are you suggesting that I finally have the cookie jar all to myself?" he purred in that deep velvety voice of his.

And there she went again, laughing her head off just because he compared her to a cookie jar. He was all serious and proper one moment and then he would just throw in a pearl like that. She just couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard she tried to. More tears were sliding down her cheeks and a sudden panic immobilised her completely as she did not know whether she was laughing or crying, and most importantly, why she couldn't seem to stop. Elijah's teasing smile turned into a look of concern. He was expecting such an occurrence at some point in their journey but not quite so soon. Clearly she was completely emotionally unbalanced after facing the last few days without the support she so desperately needed in her heightened state.

"What...what is happening to me?" she managed in between choked sobs and giggles, her whole frail frame shaking.

Elijah picked her up from the seat gently and carefully placed her in his embrace, murmuring softly into her ear to breathe and listen to his voice. He remembered Henrik shaking just as badly after a nightmare only a few months before his death. Their mother was tired from a spell she was practicing earlier and he did not wish to wake her, so he held his little brother just as close and told him a story.

He took an unnecessary breath before picking out a pleasant memory and started telling her about the beautiful countryside in Tuscany. "Niklaus and I have parted our ways after Katarina escaped and turned herself into a vampire. He has always blamed me for not guarding her well enough, letting my feelings for the doppelganger get in the way of his plans. So I travelled, discovered art and architecture, learnt more about history and was even present at some occasions you might have learnt about in your history books. It was the year 1843, and I found myself in Italy. I travelled for days, enjoying the warm sun and the beautiful colours of the country side. Now can you imagine the most beautiful villa, weathered with time, its walls a soft brown, like clay?" he asked, noticing she was shaking less than before and nodded her head softly into his chest.

"I walked around to see if anyone lived there but it seemed completely abandoned, a few of the windows broken and as I turned, a magnificent piece of land spread in front of my gaze. It was a vineyard, full of life, yet starting to dry. Since I had a whole eternity on my hands, I started taking care of it, watering the rows of plants, cleaning out the house. There was a village nearby and the local solicitor sold me that piece of land with the property. It was the first ever house I bought, and I still own it. And that, sweet Elena, is where we are going. You will adore the kitchen. Bright and sunny, you will be able to grow rosemary on the window sill just like your Aunt, and feel the warmth of the sun on your skin. Would you like that?" he asked her in a tender voice. It was one of his favourite memories from the past millennium and one that he was happy to share with her.

She sat up slightly, only now realising she was actually in his lap and yet again thanked the deities for making vampires blush-proof. "Thank you. I have always wanted to hear a story from your past, to know what you saw and lived through. You are an honourable man, Elijah. To have lived through so much, watching the world change yet in your immortality you remained true to your morals and principles. And to hear more of your story would be an honour for me." she admitted, her voice soft and slightly raspy still from her emotional outburst.

His knuckles gently grazed her wet cheek, wiping the tears away. "How about we make another deal and try not to break it this time?" he asked, his little smile back in place.

She giggled again but tried to compose herself. "What are the terms you wish to propose?" she asked, her face completely serious.

Elijah just shook his head at her antics before composing his face as well. "Well Miss Gilbert, I suggest that every time you feel your emotions getting the better of you, you will come to me and I will tell you a story long forgotten by many. It should be a deal profitable for both parties. And in addition, if you learn how to bake cookies, I will make sure to send a jarful to the Salvatore brothers as compensation for their loss. Do you agree to the terms proposed?" he asked, his face completely unreadable.

Elena on the other hand was trying hard not to start laughing again, the corners of her mouth twitching comically in an attempt to swallow the giggles. "You have yourself a deal, Mr Mikaelson. How shall we seal it?" she asked.

Elijah took her petite hand in his large warm one and squeezed it gently. "With a handshake and a kiss, as it was a custom when a lady made a deal with a gentleman." he said before placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. He truly was a gentleman of the old times, keeping their interaction decent with just a hint of his teasing humour. Elena was growing to appreciate him more with every moment she spent in his presence and for that reason, out of many others, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"A handshake and a kiss." she smiled. "Thank you...Elijah." she added softly before wiggling her way back into the passenger's seat. The Original was silently praising his infinite control at the feeling of her soft curved behind pressing against his thighs and most sensitive area. Elena Gilbert would be the death of him, if he wasn't already dead that is. With that thought he started the engine and they continued on their way to a small private airport.

...

He had a sudden absolute dislike for freshly baked bread dough dipped in olive oil and balsamic vinegar. Elena was happily nibbling on one after another without realising all the kinds of pleasurable little noises she had been making and the Original was just about ready to pounce to get some of his personal favourite dessert and make her moan like she never have before.

The flight was peaceful. They both took a nap in the comfort of the Mikaelson private jet with its large seats and felt refreshed once they stepped foot in Italy. It was still morning here due to change in time zones and Elena felt her body trying to adjust to the new regime. They arrived at a private airport only about 31 miles away from their destination and Elena enjoyed the beautiful countryside with her new enhanced sight as they drove with their windows down towards their home for the present time.

"Welcome to the city of Arezzo, sweet Elena." Elijah bestowed another of his little smiles at her when he saws the pure joy in her face. Tuscany will be good Elena. The warm sunny weather will make her energetic and the villa provided a lot of opportunities for both relax and work, depending on what her cravings and moods demanded. They will also have the privacy needed to start her training in control.

"Uhm, Elijah...I feel hungry." she said softly after a moment, still looking out of the window.

"Food hungry or blood hungry?" he asked.

She finally looked at him, puzzlement clearly written in her features. "There is a difference?" she asked, wondering how stupid she actually sounded to the Original.

"Honestly, leave it to the Salvatores to teach you nothing." he growled so softly she wondered whether he actually said it or whether it was only her imagination. "You are a less than a week old vampire. Your body is trying to deal with the transformation you have gone through recently and when you feel hungry, it is good to try normal human food first to see it if would curb in the cravings a little bit."

"Oh, Damon said alcohol worked the best. But I can't stand the stuff he drinks, it just burns." she made a disgusted face.

"Did they teach you anything about how to control your speed, strength or use compulsion?" he inquired, knowing he should come up with a programme that would be beneficial to all aspects of her nature.

Elena just shook her head. "No, they just wanted to get my blood cravings under control quickly. It was pretty intense..." she said softly, not fond of the memories when Damon showed her 'snatch-feed-erase' and she broke down in tears. She felt Elijah's sure fingers pulling her hand up to his lips until she felt them press against her knuckles sensually.

"Well it would be my utmost pleasure, sweet Elena, to take such a beautiful _signorina _out for a lunch. And if you think you know Italian food just because you have tasted pizza before, you are going to be sorely mistake in just a matter of minutes." he winked.

Elijah freakin Mikaelson actually winked at her teasingly. She died and appeared in a different universe. Actually, she did die; she was just clever enough to call the right man to her rescue. Elena knew she had it bad and if she was a human, her heart would be pounding away inside her chest. Speaking of pounding... _VERY BAD Elena, _her subconscious reprimanded her yet again but it was difficult not to think of how good his blood tasted on her tongue or how that strong muscled body felt pressed against hers.

He could smell the delicate scent of her arousal surrounding him inside the car even though they had the windows down. It was going to be a long day, and that was before he was forced to watch her eating habits. And so he found himself in his current situation, extremely glad for the cloth napkin across his lap. His patience and control over both his body and mind were a result of centuries' worth of training and it worked while Elena was still human. But not only was she magnificent as a vampire, her smell and the potency of her bloody were enhanced and she seemed to affect him much more since they finally crossed the physical barriers yesterday. He would have to keep a tight leash on the libido he rarely indulged in satisfying these days, after all he did not wish to take advantage of Elena's heightened state.

It took them the rest of the afternoon to get to the villa, unpack and to show Elena around the whole property which included the vineyard, an outdoor swimming pool and a beautiful garden.

"Welcome to _Il Fienile at Le Logge, _sweet Elena." Elijah smiled at her squeal of delight and a moment later he could hear her running around the whole villa, deciding on which one out of the four bedrooms would be claimed as hers.

The house was fully stocked, its open design rustic yet beautiful in its own right. There were soon no more rooms and details to explore around the house, so Elena has decided he would show her the grapes and tell her about the process of wine making. Until that afternoon, Elijah knew only of 6 different types of torture techniques; hot, cold, blunt, sharp, wood and herbs. He never expected to discover a seventh, Elena in a bikini top and shorts. Her smooth olive skin, tantalising curves on full display and those sparkling eyes were almost his undoing. But like a perfect gentleman, he walked her through the rows of plants, letting her taste grapes and enjoying her lifted spirits. Tomorrow she would be hungry for more blood and the struggle for control would begin anew. So he let her soak up the warm rays and wonderful scents while she could, enduring the torture silently. All for her, as she deserved.

...

Elena rolled onto her back, the soft sheets mocking her inability to sleep. It was so warm, and even though she was a vampire now and weather hardly affected her, she felt as if every nerve ending in her body was exploding with heat. Caroline once mentioned to her that it was sometimes a struggle to contain her libido as everything was heightened for vampires. Now she finally understood what she meant. It has been a few months since she found proper release without the aid of her own hand, with all the confusion her heart held for the Salvatore brothers and then her transformation. If this was what it felt like most of the time for Damon, she could completely condone his little sexcapades with anything that had two legs and a pair of breast.

Her hand trailed down her stomach to the apex of her thighs before realising that the Original only a few rooms away wouldn't be asleep either and could most likely hear every little movement. She huffed softly, her loins still on fire so she decided to compensate. She made her way downstairs as silently as possible, enjoying the open windows all around them as the slight cool breeze ruffled her hair. Turning the corner she finally found herself in the kitchen and went straight for the freezer, digging out a tub of her favourite pistachio ice cream. She had no idea how Elijah knew of her preferences but it was truly a godsend. The kitchen counter was comfortably low so she had no idea climbing up to sit by the open window, pressing the cold tub to her naked thigh, moaning in pleasure at some relief from the heat at least. Rolling the tub over her other thigh as well she took a deep breath and pulled out a spoon from one of the many drawers. After taking a mouthful she pressed the tub against her cleavage, taking advantage of the tight spaghetti strap top that allowed for the melting water on the tub to slide in between her breasts, cooling her off.

"Can't sleep?" his deep voice chuckled from behind her.

Elena turned around just to witness Elijah in a pair of sleeping pants, his chest damp and hair a mess. By the towel slung over his shoulder he was most likely coming in from the pool or she would have heard the shower running otherwise.

"Nope, so I'm compensating." she mumbled, momentarily forgetting that he could hear her. "I mean the lack of air conditioning. It's really hot in this country."

"Oh." He answered simply, walking over to her and picking out another spoon, dipping it into the tub she was holding. "Is that why you have decided to raid my secret stash of ice cream?" he smiled before placing the spoon in his mouth, their eyes never leaving the other.

"I always thought you would be the smooth vanilla or dark chocolate type, rather than pistachio." Elena admitted, just realising she was still holding the container to her chest. She pulled it away only to see her green tank top soaked from the melting water and her nipples clearly visible. She did not meet his eyes this time, just eating her ice cream silently.

"What is really bothering you, Elena? Is it the hunger rising?" he asked nonchalantly, leaning his hip against the counter a little further away but still within reach of the ice cream. "We both know it cannot be the weather for it hardly affects our kind. What is it?" he asked again, noticing her hesitation.

She remained silent for so long he thought she wouldn't answer him and with a nod turned to leave her to her thoughts. Just as he was reaching the doorframe, he heard he take a shuddering breath before barely a whisper left her lips.

"Is it normal?" she asked so quietly.

He turned around and just watched her, waiting for her to elaborate. "This...Caroline said that she had it a lot at the beginning but it just stayed with her and she has been a vampire for a while now. It's just... do you feel it too?" she asked suddenly, her gaze once more focusing on him.

"Fell what, Elena?" he asked evenly, taking a hint by the smell of her arousal that just reached his nostrils.

"The need...it burns...and it doesn't go away..." she whispered, letting her forehead drop against her knees, too embarrassed to look at the man who became her mentor, confidant and friend in such a short time. But was that all she wanted from him?

He walked back towards the counter, the smell of her desire getting stronger and his body could not help from reacting this time. She smelled so sweet with a hint of tang that was pure Elena and he could not prevent himself from enjoying her scent.

"It is individual for how long it stays, but yes. We all feel it at the beginning. It is the price we pay for our heightened senses. I have been alive for such a long time, it is no longer so...acute in my case but I remember the earlier days when I found it just as unbearable as you." he reassured her in a soothing tone.

She looked back at him, her eyes swirling with emotions and vivid lust. It almost took his breath away, this beautiful tormented creature in front of him, so in need of release that he could grant her. But was it his place to cross the intimate barrier when she was relying on him for her survival?

"Elijah...I..." she shuddered, her inner muscles clenching slightly with need, and before they knew what was happening she was spread on the sturdy wooden table with Elijah hovering over her frame, his lips and blunt human teeth wrecking havoc on her neck. She moaned hungrily, her hands twisting in his damp hair and hips with a mind of their own arching off the wooden surface beneath her.

The fire of her desire was burning her on the inside, every little touch making her blood sing and skin tingle. "Please..." she panted, a soft sob escaping her lips. She couldn't take much more of this torture. He ripped the panties off her before his skilled tongue delved with precision and confident pressure against the inner walls of her slick entrance. She almost flew off the table with pleasure at finally receiving the attention her throbbing sex needed. One of his hands slipped beneath her tank top and rolled a straining nipple, pinching it lightly with his nail. He revelled in her vocal pleasure, the moans and whimpers of pleasure driving him to give her the pleasure she needed. His tongue left her dripping core before engulfing the shiny little bundle of nerves, her taste on his tongue, in his throat and so close to his nose he felt consumed by her. He had to grit his teeth for a moment, the need to pound every last single breath out of her lungs almost too strong but he held off.

Elena was ready to beg for more, she was so close and if she had to endure the tension for any longer she would take matters into her own hands, not giving a damn about putting on a show for Elijah. Suddenly she felt two of his thick long fingers trusting inside her heat, rubbing the soft tissue of her sensitive walls before hitting that sweet spot hiding deep inside her. Her nails dug into his shoulders to gain some sort of purchase as her hips arched into his hand, asking for more in an act of desperation.

He started plunging his finger inside her tight heat hard and fast, the clenching muscles pulling his fingers deeper each time he slid home, inviting him to pleasure her over and over again. She felt so hot and wet it was costing him every single ounce of control not to finally join their bodies. But he resisted as his fingers curved into her sweet spot on the next down stroke and with a scream of pure pleasure her back arched wildly off the table and her muscles gripped his fingers so hard it almost hurt as her orgasm finally rippled through her whole frame. He slowed his fingers, prolonging her pleasure until she could take no more and only when he could see her becoming over sensitised pulled them out gently.

He indulged in licking them clean of her delectable juices, his own need still pulsing through his veins. He looked at her, chest heaving, legs still spread languidly, her wet core clenching with last remains of pleasure right before his eyes. He leaned over her frame and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I hope you sleep well now, sweet Elena. Good night." He whispered before disappearing quicker than she could take another breath.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, please let me know how much or how little depending on your tastes. Much love! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Vampire bootcamp everyone! Special thanks to those who took their time review and to the gorgeous Ms 'yesbones' ;) Enjoy, R&R please x**

**- Raven**

Elena woke up slowly, letting the warm summer breeze coming through the open window glide over her skin as she lay in her bed and listened for any movement around the house. She could hear the sound of running water, gathering that Elijah must be in the shower.

Elijah... last night was out of this world. She had never felt such intense need and pleasure in her whole life, knowing her heightened senses had a lot to do with it. But the man himself, his powerful body playing her like a musical instrument towards a full orchestra climax was unbelievable. When she was with Stefan before the whole human blood junkie chapter, he always made love to her with consideration and gentleness, which was definitely a step up from the awkward teenage fumbling and messy making out with Matt. So much has changed since those simple days, and so has the nature of her desire.

She remembered Damon compelling her after their first meeting to get everything she wanted in life, including the love and passion that would consume her. Was she finally on her way to getting it? Was Elijah, the man she tried yet could not resist the one to show her what life and love could really mean? She did not even know how he felt about her. Sure, they shared a bond of trust and friendship. He has taken excellent care of her from the moment she asked for his help and last night...he made her live out her fantasies and fuelled the unbearable fire before soothing it without taking his pleasure from her in return. Was it just an act of pity? Was that why he did not take her completely? But surely he wouldn't have helped her so enthusiastically if he did not at least find her attractive. Or was she just a reminder of the two previous Petrova women?

All these questions and more were coursing through her mind as she got up and threw on a bath robe, pulled her hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs. Elijah was still in the shower but she felt her hunger rising rapidly. Once standing in the sunny kitchen, she took a deep breath to calm down and opened the fridge to find some human food. 'See if the normal food curbs the craving first' was Elijah's advice and she would stick to it. It was the least she could do to make them breakfast after last night. She tried to beat the eggs for an omelette but she must have put too much strength into it as the bowl shattered in her hands and the metal of whisk ended up bent slightly. She just stood at the counter, looking remorsefully at the mess before her eyes landed at the two spoons in the sink covered in melted ice cream. They just lay there, taunting her and the doubts coursing through her mind before she finally snapped out of it. She cleaned up the mess from her first attempt and tried again, this time beating the eggs slowly with a fork, trying to make them as fluffy as possible with as little strength as she could. With a sigh of relief once the large omelette was on the heated pan, Elena proceeded to gather fresh basil leaves and cut up some mozzarella. She had to learn how to cook a proper three course meal since Aunt Jenna started taking care of them. Her Aunt was a wonderful person but her ability to burn even pre-prepared food was uncanny.

Elijah entered the kitchen in his customary tailored dress pants and a white shirt this morning, just as she was platting up half an omelette for each of them.

"Good morning, sweet Elena. How are you feeling?" he asked with casual politeness, a perfect gentleman who did not feel the need to hint in any way at last night. But it did happen, and how truly sweet she was. He could still taste her liquid desire making his taste buds explode with pleasure. He pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind and poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Fine thank you, just hungry." she replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "I remembered you saying to try human food first, so this is my attempt. I wasn't sure if you would eat with me, but..." she left the sentence unfinished as their eyes connected over the table where she had lay spread like a banquet for him last night.

She now recognised the familiar heat of desire rising within her as she looked into his dark unfathomable eyes and with a panic realised she could feel fangs sliding against her lips and grey veins growing beneath her own eyes. With eyes full of horror she turned away from him instantly, covering her face with her hands.

"Uhmm...oh god...excuse me for a moment..." she babbled, trying to slip outside onto the terrace, but she felt his presence right behind her which was not helping at all.

"Elena, take a deep breath and calm down." he instructed, his warm hands rubbing her shoulders which was not helping either. Those large hands all over her body, pinching her...

He could smell her desire and realised that her vampiric features were due to arousal and not hunger. "It is perfectly natural. You are hungry and your body is reacting more intensely to any other stimuli. You need to eat first and then feed." he guided her gently towards the table and into a chair.

"The omelette smells wonderful, we wouldn't want it to get cold." he offered with that little smile of his, trying to coax her back to her human features.

She took several deep breaths and tried to focus on the delicious smell of eggs in front of them as she felt the fangs retracting. She touched her face lightly to check if the veins were gone before taking a sip from her coffee, trying to get back to normalcy.

"Very good. Shifting your focus and breathing techniques usually help. I heard from your friend Ms. Forbes that you used to be a cheer leader?" he questioned, hoping that engaging in some conversation over breakfast would sooth her. Elijah tended to sometimes forget how truly young she was. A mere teenager with morals and experience of a full grown adult in many areas, yet it seemed her feelings were still quite erratic and many desires yet to be filled. As a man with a millennium of experience, he had long learned how to read people, especially women and while becoming a vampire would grant Elena a new confidence and outlook on life one day, she had yet to bloom fully as a woman.

"Yes, my mum used to be one as well and being friends with Caroline, it was unavoidable." she smiled fondly, thinking of her blonde friend.

"Exercise will help you get more attuned to your senses and reflexes. It is not merely enough to have the supernatural speed or strength. One must be able to wield it." he encouraged her further.

"So a healthy diet of food and blood, exercise and breathing techniques should help me gain better control of my new nature?" she asked, nibbling on her breakfast and felt the hunger decreasing slightly.

"Yes, and we will start after breakfast, which is wonderful by the way." He granted her another of his small smiles and finished the rest of his plate.

"Why don't you freshen up and dress comfortably for the rest of the day? We will not be stopping until the sun down." He suggested once they both finished eating.

"Sure, let me do the washing up and I will be on my way." She smiled timidly, placing her mug into the sink.

"Do not worry about it. The chef should never do the dishes as well. The sooner you are ready, the sooner we can begin." he suggested, already unbuttoning the sleeves on his shirt.

She just nodded and headed upstairs for her morning rituals. Elijah, in all his BAMF Original glory...was doing the dishes. It was utterly surreal and so...domestic. She giggled at her thoughts before stepping into the shower.

Elijah may have been rich and experienced in the matters of the world, yet simple manual tasks such as washing up reminded him of days when he was a mere human. Hunting, chopping up the wood to keep the fire going overnight in their small hut and helping his mother with chores that were not his to do, yet wishing to unburden her in any way. He may have been the second oldest, yet he tried to help her bring up Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik to the best of his ability. And now, he was a mentor yet again to a woman just as precious to him as his own family. And he vowed to himself to do the best he could by her.

Elena returned to the kitchen, her long legs clad in black flexible yoga pants, accompanied by a simple coral tank top. She was just pulling her wet wavy hair into a bun at the nape of her neck when she noticed the blood bag lying on the table and froze.

"Breathe, sweet Elena. Finish tying your hair up and sit down at the table please." Elijah's firm yet polite voice pulled her out of her shock and she came closer to the table, gripped the chair perhaps a bit too tight before loosening her hold and pulled it out slowly before sitting down, deliberately keeping some space between the chair and the table. Her dark eyes never left the blood bag, the hunger within her rising to the fore front of her mind, her stomach burning for the delicious life source.

"Elena. My face is up here. It is impolite not to look someone in the eyes when they are speaking to you." he chided, yet she could see amusement in his eyes. Really? Humour? Is that how she was supposed to get through this? She could just imagine sending a text to Caroline 'Just ripped out a throat cause I was starving, LOL. Coming to the Grill tonight? Xoxo'. What a way to keep her humanity.

"Elena, you need to focus on me, on my voice. So I can help you." she closed her eyes before shaking her head to clear her mind and looked up at Elijah who now pulled out a chair as well and sat across from her.

"Now that I have your attention." he smiled and placed a mug next to the blood bag. "You will require as a fresh vampire, to drink at least four blood bags a day. In the next two weeks, your hunger will reduce with careful coaching, to three and finally two blood bags a day. Our goal, in about a couple of months is to get you down to one blood bag a day, making it easier for you to travel, study or do whatever you wish without being hindered by these basic needs. Are you with me so far?" his voice was firm yet his eyes gentle as he observed her.

"Yes. How are we going to do this?" she asked, taking a deep albeit unnecessary breath.

"It is very simple. Your hunger is making you aggressive, your body is telling you to kill. It is our basic instinct and I will teach you later on how to satisfy those instincts. But for now, the control you need to learn over your blood cravings, is in the manner of drinking blood."

He placed the mug in front of her and took the blood bag in his hands. "I will never starve you, or stop you from feeding when you need to. And I will not stop you physically if you tear into this blood bag the moment you hold it in your hands. You yourself have to remember why you are doing this, and why you need to control yourself. It is a process, so do not be discouraged if you do not grasp it instantly. Do you understand me?" he asked, watching her closely.

She nodded. "So, instead of feeding from the blood bag, you want me to drink it from a mug?" she asked.

"For now." he nodded his head. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I will ever be." she tried to remain positive, but the moment he pulled the blood bag open, she felt herself getting lost in the smell of it and her features instantly shifted. What happened next neither of them anticipated. She pushed the table out of her way, the sound of the shattering mug completely lost to her as she flew straight at him, their bodies colliding as she tore the blood bag out of his hand and with a moan of pure ecstasy tore into its contents. Elijah barely managed to keep the chair upright with his body as she ended up in his lap, gulping down the blood hungrily.

"Elena...Elena focus on my voice...Elena, you are in control, not the blood..." he kept repeating firmly, his face completely impassive even though in her blood high she kept rubbing herself against his lap.

"Elena!" he intoned sharply, her dark eyes snapping open at his commanding tone. She suddenly realised what she was doing and tore herself away, crashing against the opposite wall. The blood bag landed at his feet wetly as he looked at her shaking form. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest as she tried to regain a sense of herself.

"I..I'm so..." she choked on her own words. She will never be able to do this.

Elijah calmly picked up the blood bag and pulled out another mug from the cabinet. He poured the remaining blood into it and slowly walked towards her. She pressed herself further into the wall at his approach but he did not give her a chance to run as he crouched down before her and handed her the mug.

"Now, try again, slower. You are in control, not the blood." he said gently as he held it close to her face. She was still shaking, her eyes full of terror, her mouth covered in blood, yet he had never seen a more beautiful creature.

She placed a shaking hand over his on the side of the mug and pulled it closer. Her eyes never left his as she drank the remaining liquid less hungrily, but she could not help another moan of delight escaping her throat at the delicious taste. He merely offered her a little encouraging smile.

"Much better." He said softly as she released her hold on his hand and the mug.

He stood up and offered her a hand which she accepted and pulled her up to her feet. "Now, why don't you go clean up before we move on to the next part? You are wearing your breakfast." he chuckled.

She could not help but feel utterly ridiculous but in a hilarious way, so she laughed as well and headed for the bathroom, her features already receding back to normal.

...

Elena sat on her bed, scrolling through the mass of messages and missed phone calls from Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie until she came across the only one left by Caroline.

_Call me when you are ready. I miss you but I know you have to do this. Remember we all love you.  
- C_

She was exhausted after a whole afternoon of working out with Elijah and all she wanted to do was crawl under the sheets and fall asleep. But she missed her best friend and frankly some girl time. She cast a longing glance at her diary but she could not make herself write it all down. She needed to hear a friend right now, not a faceless journal. So she pressed the call button and waited a few moments.

"Hi mom, can you hold on a second? I just need to get outside." Caroline immediately said over the music and sounds of the Grill.

Elena knew that meant she was not alone and waited quietly, knowing her best friend was heading home. She heard the sound of wind for a few moments before the springs of Caroline's bed squeaked under her weight.

"Lena, thank God. Are you alright?" she asked immediately.

Elena smiled at the sound of her worried voice and blessed the deities for having such amazing friends. "I'm fine Care, I just wanted to talk and you are probably the only one who seems to understand." she said softly.

"Stefan showed me the letter you have left. We weren't helping you, were we?" she asked with clear defeat.

"No, Care, you really tried, I just...I didn't want to hurt anyone and...you have no idea." she just sighed, not knowing where or how to start.

"Okay, Lena sweetie you know that everything you say is going into the vault. I just want to know why and where you are and...are you really okay?" she asked again, reminding Elena of when she was still human, the vulnerability and uncertainty in her voice breaking her heart for a moment.

"I'm sorry...for leaving you all. I just couldn't do it...and Elijah, he's...he's really helping. You have no idea..." she finished in a whisper.

"It's okay sweetie. Trust me, I love our home, but there have been so many times I just wanted to pack a bag and leave... you are doing what you feel is right by you." the blonde said understandingly. "Why don't you start with, why Elijah? I mean he's so...stiff."

Elena laughed, just enjoying the sound bubbling from her throat. She missed laughing so much... They were back to typical Caroline language and she felt as if the blonde was sitting right next to her and they were slumbering it.

"Elijah is not stiff, Care. He is a man of honour, morals and most of all a gentleman. We have an understanding, I trust him with my life and-"

"Well obviously, you let him whisk you away into the sunset. I mean, sunrise considering you left at night. But never mind, we all know that you like the broody, no sense of humour types considering you dated Stefan. I mean I love Stefan but really, if he was a human, his forehead couldn't be saved by all the Q10 moisturisers in the world. But what do you see in him?"

Elena just laughed yet again. "Oh believe me; his sense of humour is unrivalled once you chip at the paint. But really, Elijah has always treated me with respect. He listens to my opinions, let's me make my decisions unlike Damon or Stefan who just make their own plan to keep me safe and leave me out of it. I have a right to decide about my life, Care. And Elijah not only agrees with me, but encourages me."

"OMG girl, you soooo have the hots for him!" Caroline exclaimed so loudly Elena had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Um Caroline, I love you and I am sure Elijah has better things to do then listen to our conversation, but that doesn't mean he can't hear us." she hissed.

"You didn't even deny it! You're just dodging a confirmation! Admit it or I will start singing!" the blonde giggled.

"Oh don't you dare start-"

"Elena and Elijah, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Caroline burst into laughter on the other side of the line while Elena considered staking herself. Why did she decide to call her best friend again? Ah, yes. Momentary case of insanity, that's why.

"Really, Care? We are not kissing." and it was the truth. Last night, even when he was giving her the best pleasure in her life, he had not kissed her once. "Elijah is a gentleman, our interactions are always decent." Sort of, she added in her own head.

"You are no fun, almost like when you were dating Mr. Broody. Anywho, why don't you tell me how he is helping you then?" the blonde asked.

"Well, I am able to drink blood from a mug after today, but barely." Elena admitted, feeling grateful for that particular exercise. By lunch, she was able to let Elijah pour the blood into the mug before snatching it and gulping it down, but she literally had to lock her muscles in place or she would have pounced yet again. And by evening she was drinking a tiny bit slower than previously, but with great difficulty. All she had to do was keep looking into his dark eyes for that encouragement, and she always found it in there.

"Yay for you! And is he teaching you anything else? Where is he teaching you all this by the way?" Care asked all excited and happy for her friend's progress.

"I am not sure I should say." Elena hesitated.

"Oh come on, I promise not to tell anyone. Just tell me already." she thought she could hear the blonde bouncing in her seat.

"Fine." She finally relented with a sigh. "We are in Italy." She added, waiting for the reaction that was sure to follow in 3-2-1-

There was a loud screech over the phone. "OH. MY. GOD. I am soooo jealous right now! You get all the sunny Italy and I get rainy Mystic Falls. That is so not fair!" Elena could practically hear her pout over the phone.

"Well it's not as dreamy as you think. It took me half an hour to wash the dust out of my hair alone after this afternoon's training." She chuckled.

"Dust, ew. Wait, training? So he is not only teaching you blood lust control?"

"Well...not exactly." Elena answered hesitantly before revealing what they got up to that day.

_The heat may not have an effect on vampires but she could still feel the sun beating down on her. How could Elijah walk around in his suit and not mind it? She shook her thoughts away as they walked into the garden. Elijah suddenly stopped and sat down on the grass beneath their feet. It was so unexpected to see him in his proper attire, carelessly getting grass stains on the luxurious fabric._

_He turned to look at her as he leaned back on his arms. "Please join me, sweet Elena." he intoned, the little smile back on his face. _

_She plopped down on the ground next to him but after a moment of silence simply laid back and closed her eyes. Elijah took the opportunity to study her peaceful face, revelling in her beauty for a moment before the fun would begin._

"_You don't know your own strength or speed yet, and that is why we are going to spend the afternoon outside. I may be a little behind the times, but I believe the phrase is...catch me if you can?" he smirked and suddenly vanished. _

_Elena sat up immediately, looking around, trying to spy him out when she caught a glimpse of his dark hair behind a tree. So she stood up tried to run after him, but she only managed it at human speed. How does one run like a vampire consciously?_

"_You will have to do better than that if you want to catch me." came a whisper in her ear before he was gone again, standing a good 40 feet away next to the pool. She closed her eyes for a moment and then just moved, suddenly finding herself next to the house, looking around. This time she finally managed to move at the appropriate speed, but she went too far. She looked at him standing by the pool and moved again before-_

_SPLASH!_

_She emerged from the water, coughing up everything that got into her lungs, spitting it out and trying to get a proper breath in. She landed in the pool, freakin fantastic. She looked up and saw Elijah standing above her, his lips pursed slightly in an attempt not to laugh._

"_Not. A. Word." She hissed and pulled herself out, wringing the water out of her top and hair. Grateful that she had worn her bikini, she pulled the soaked tank top over her head and let it fall down with a wet plop. _

_Elijah' amusement was gone, her breasts still heaving from trying to get rid of the water in her lungs, the soaked material revealing her hardened nipples. He cleared his throat to get her attention and to prevent his mind from going there._

"_Once you set your sight at a target, you need to stop when you are getting too close or you will run into it." he explained jovially._

"_You don't say." he grumbled sarcastically, leaving her hair down so it could dry quicker, her natural soft curls already bouncing up slightly. _

"_Well, shall we? Oh and if you do catch me, I promise to take you shopping true Italian style once you have a better control over yourself. Call it positive reinforcement." he grinned unabashedly and she was left with a little cloud of dust as he was close to the vineyard. _

_As so he ran and she chased, swinging over the rows of grape vines, enjoying the new power in her limbs and realised that if she combined it with her flexibility, she was able to command her body perfectly. She was hunting her prey for the better part of two hours when she suddenly saw an opening. Elijah was moving again and what her previously human eyes saw only as a blur, her vampire sight recognised clearly as his movement. So she cut through his path, swinging over a row of grapes and jumped on his back. Her legs securely around his waist and arms around his shoulders, she nipped at his throat with her teeth teasingly before whispering "Gotcha." in his ear playfully. With barely a flick of his hand she suddenly found herself on the ground, his palm splayed over her breastbone pressing her down firmly. _

"_One point to you, sweet Elena." he smiled. "Lesson number two, roll with the punches." _

_And soon she learned he meant it quite literally._

"Hold on so he lets you chase him, then you jumped on his back and then he started attacking you so you would learn self defence? You do realise these are all contact activities." Caroline giggled.

"You have no idea." Elena shivered slightly, remembering how his large hands corrected her stance several times, guiding her hips...pulling her close from behind in a possible death grip when she was not fast enough to escape his attack...grazing his firm chest with her arm as she went for a left hook and how she pressed him into the ground with her knees around his chest after finally managing to break through his defences.

"By the end of the day, I was sweaty, dusty and hungry. And his suit went straight into the bin." She chuckled, remembering them walking into the kitchen to feed, looking like they were ambushed and kept in dirty conditions for weeks. "We looked like a pair of low lives. It was interesting to see him looking less than his impeccable self. And thank god for two bathrooms, because I swear we took each took over an hour to wash it all off."

"Yeah what's up with that? He is always in a suit. Is it like a clothing fetish or something?" the blonde asked with amusement over the phone.

Elena chuckled. "It is very elegant. Unlike you, I appreciate his fashion sense. Even though I have to admit it was quite impractical today."

"Does he even own any other clothes other than suits?" Caroline asked, genuinely curious.

Oh yes, he does. Calvin Klein sleeping pants that lay so low on his hips she could just- "Not that I know of." She answered instead, covering the bottom of her phone to take in a shuddering breath to calm herself.

"I think you are so lying to me right now, but fine, I won't press for any more information on that front." Caroline giggled. "But, how long are you going to be gone? It's been like two days and I miss you. It's like I don't have my left arm anymore. I don't like it." again with the pouting party.

"I don't know Care, a few months probably until I get to a stage I am comfortable with. But enough about me. Tell me news from home. What is everyone up to?" she tried to ask in a cheerful manner, knowing the news will not be good.

"Well Jeremy was a bit pissed that you left without saying good bye, but he would have let you go, just FYI. He and Bonnie miss you but I think they will soon turn for comfort to each other. I swear I saw them making those googly eyes at each other yesterday at the Grill." Caroline jumped eagerly into the gossip. "Stefan is broody as always but mostly he is too busy keeping Damon in check cause he was not happy with your departure in the least. You know he *hates* Elijah and if he didn't have to, he would never have dealt with him." Caroline was taking the first breath in two minutes so Elena saw an opening.

"Please tell me he is not killing anyone." her voice sounded pleading even to her own ears.

"Nope, he is shagging the sneaky B.I.T.C.H from doppelganger hell." she groaned.

Elena sat up, completely astonished. "You have got to be kidding me. Katherine? Again?" he whispered disbelievingly.

"Yep, he is drunk half the time and frankly I think he is compensating in her presence for the lack of yours, but I have always hated Freud. So yeah, that's about it. You are gone for two days and all hell broke loose." Caroline groaned.

"Wait, what about Klaus? Surely he can't be pissed at me for leaving, I am no longer of any use to him since Rebekah killed me, but how is situation on that front?" she asked.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line. She knew her friend was struggling ever since Tyler's wolf friend came to visit and Klaus kept on knocking down the walls around her heart. "Caroline?" she asked gently.

The blonde huffed. "Oh alright. He's fine actually. He knows you left and why. And he knows you are with Elijah, he overhead Damon moaning about it when he was drunk. Apparently you are of no use to him anymore and he knows you are safe with his brother anyway so he doesn't really care. Other than that he's...persistent as always." She finished hesitantly.

Elena grinned. "Oh I sense a story in there. Spill." she pressed the blonde for answers.

Caroline sighed softly. "I just...Tyler's been spending so much time with shewolf, it's so frustrating and Klaus...I was at the Grill, alone yet again cause Tyler ditched our date when Klaus sat down next to me and we...talked. Don't get me wrong, it is so inappropriate and I know what he's done to you and everyone in this town but he just...he just listened to me prattling on about my life and it seems like he actually cared..." she finished with a whisper.

Elena swallowed. Klaus has destroyed her chance with Stefan, killed her and almost killed her a few more times. She would never trust the Original hybrid and preferred to rather stay far away from him. But who was she to judge her best friend? She was clearly not happy with Tyler, and hasn't been for a while. They were both vampire's now and they would live forever unlike their other friends and family. If Klaus could show Caroline the world just Elijah seemed to be doing for her, she could hardly stand in her way.

"Lena? Please don't hate me. Honestly, there is nothing going on between him and I, and-"

"Care, calm down. My feelings about Klaus should not affect you or your decisions. While I hate him, I love you. And I want you to be happy. If you get close, all I am going to say is be careful. Make sure his intentions with you are honest and honourable." she reassured her friend.

"Thank you, Lena. I love you. Mum is home I gotta go. Call me again soon?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"Of course. Good night Care." she hang up and finally lied down to get a good night's rest.

In a room down the hall, Elijah closed the book he had been holding for the past hour without reading a word from its pages. First he was worried when he heard Elena talking to her best friend but it soon turned into amusement at their gossip, especially at the little remark about his 'clothing fetish' from Ms Forbes. Yet what truly resonated in his mind was that Elena did not deny her attraction for him. And this morning she clearly became aroused in his presence. The question remained however whether it was due to her senses and their isolation, or whether her feelings were true and honest? With that thought he decided to pass some time with sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This one was so much fun to write, but literally killing me as my arms are exhausted from boxing. So my lovelies, please be grateful for the physical suffering of writers who wish to please their readers and satisfy their own need for expression. ;) Other than that, enjoy, and as usual please review if you got a spare minute.**

**Yours truly**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

Every evening for the next two weeks, Elena fell into bed exhausted in the evening after a long day of hard work. She was down to three blood bags a day, and finally managed to pour the blood into the mug herself. Elijah was always a silent presence in the background to make sure she drank a healthy amount and that she would not revert to her previous aggressive state, but to her it was vital to feel him near at moments like these. He never hovered, merely offered silent support when needed and she tried to show her appreciation in every smile she sent his way.

As promised, he helped her satisfy the basic instincts of a vampire through training every single day. One on one combat, running and their customary game of 'catch me if you can' were doing the trick and she felt much more at peace with her new nature. She found moments to just sit down and write in her journal, or to lounge in the sunlight near the pool. It was on occasions such as these she found herself completely alone and was grateful for it.

The biggest surprise for her came the morning after her phone call with Caroline, when Elijah appeared in the kitchen for breakfast without his customary suit. The dark cotton trousers and caramel shirt became his traditional wear for the days of training. She would have blushed at the memory of her mouth dropping open at the site of him dressed so casually. Truth be told, the Original vampire was so attractive he could make a potato sack look fashionable, but the way the light weight cotton shirt moved with his muscles made her secretly drool for the rest of the day.

Being so busy with the training, she rarely had the time to think about satisfying her more basic desires, yet once they slowed down a little bit, the tension between them became much more noticeable. She honestly tried to do her best during combat but occasionally would make a wrong move on purpose just to make him press himself against her back and hold her in a possible death grip, his lean muscular body making the heat in her loins rise like wildfire. Whether he realised she sometimes made mistakes on purpose, she never knew for he never let it on. Yet once their training was done for the day and they stood in the kitchen for refreshments, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. And for that reason she was grateful for their leisure time being spent apart.

Every day she found herself relaxing more and more around him in their isolation. She would cook human meals and he always humoured her by eating with her. They wished each other good night and had their little morning rituals such as not talking until the first cup of coffee was drank. Even their freakin taste in blood was the same, both preferring the slightly more potent O negative. It was peaceful, they worked as a team and during training he was ever patient with her, preparing her for whatever may be out in the big world.

It was a beautiful Thursday morning and they were taking a break from the morning routine for a change, so Elena occupied herself by doing the laundry. She was just hanging up the freshly washed bed sheets to dry in the warm sun when she remembered one night about a week ago when she had felt a sudden anxiety come over her.

_As much as she loved her little retreat with Elijah, she was missing Mystic Falls. She had never before left her birth town for longer than a night and suddenly she found herself on a completely different continent. Not knowing what to do with herself, she had timidly walked over to his room already in her pyjamas and stepped from one foot to the other, wondering whether she should knock or just deal with it somehow herself. _

"_You may come in if you wish, sweet Elena." his deep baritone sounded through the cherry wooden door and she pushed it open a little bit with an expression of a deer caught in the headlight. _

_He was lounging in one of the high back chairs, his long legs encased in the Calvin Klein sleeping pants stretched in front of him and chest deliciously bare, just like that night when he caught her in the kitchen with ice cream. He was holding a book but looked up at her the moment she stepped foot into his bedroom. She took a moment to look around since she had never before been inside. It was clean and classical with a king size bed covered in navy sheets, a few books lying around and a comfortable looking sitting area. It was clearly a masculine environment, the smell of his wonderful cologne hanging in the air, yet she felt comfortable in it. _

"_Is there a reason why I find you hovering in front of my door?" he asked, amusement clear in his deep dark eyes. _

_She nodded, yet could not find it in herself to return the smile that was gracing his lips. "I...I think I'm homesick." she said softly, playing with the edge of her loose Guns n Roses t-shirt. It used to belong to Damon but somehow ended up with Stefan's things and after wearing it one night at the boarding house, she took it with her to wash it and never managed to return it. She wasn't sure if she felt comforted by the familiarity of it, or whether it just made her more homesick. _

"_Ah, the home is where the heart belongs. Mystic Falls used to be my home a long time ago as well but I have already told you that story. For me there are truly only two places on this Earth that I ever considered my home after becoming a vampire and this is one of them. Would you like to hear about the other?" he offered, silently inviting her to join him in the other chair._

_She curled her legs beneath her and leaned back into the surprisingly comfortable armchair as she waited for the story. He put a small bookmark in between the currently open pages of his book and closed it before putting it on the small coffee table between them, making sure she was comfortable before he started telling her the story of his youth._

"_As you already know, my brother and I shared affections for the beautiful Tatia when we were younger." He started, realising that as the Petrova doppelganger, he has just described Elena as beautiful by extension but she did not seem to realise it and merely nodded in agreement. "What you do not know is that by that time, I was already a widower. Finn, as the eldest was married for a few years already at that time, starting his own family and as the second oldest, I was to follow in his steps. And so I did." He paused for a moment, getting lost in his memories._

_Elena was completely shell-shocked. She knew he must have been in his early thirties when he died but she never realised that there was even a possibility of him being married before becoming a vampire. What the..._

"_We did not share a bond of love for our marriage was arranged by my parents as the wealthier party, but I was fond of her. Marija loved flowers and used to surround our home with fresh ones from a nearby meadow every day. And while I did not love her, I was somewhat fond of her. She was a strong woman with a mind of her own and our lives were good for a while. Yet one day a strange sweating disease arrived into our village from the werewolf territory. It took first the life of Finn's wife and then of mine as well, along with the life of our unborn child." He said, his tone even and face dispassionate yet she could see his eyes looking through her as if she wasn't even there, so lost in the memory of his human life a thousand years ago. _

"_Perhaps for that reason, I took care after my mortal death to follow the descendents of Tatia and her family for centuries. Three generations before Katarina was born, her family moved temporarily to what we call Montenegro these days, close to a town called Boboviste. Right next to it is the famous Skadar lake, or Skadarsko jazero as they would call it in the area. They only moved to Bulgaria at the end of the 14__th__ century, mind. And that is the second place I call home, for once I followed them from a safe distance and saw the sublime beauty of the area. It was then that I found myself longing for a place of retreat from Niklaus' constant scheming." he admitted with a little self-deprecating smile. That was a first one she ever saw from him._

"_There was an old little cottage, inhabited by an old man who soon died of alcohol poisoning. No one was claiming the cottage so I cleaned it out and occasionally continued to visit it over the next few centuries. It is no longer there, yet I find myself appreciating the area every time I have a way through it."_

_She noticed the content smile when he spoke about his second home and found herself relaxing, her anxiety slowly ebbing away. She let his calm presence wash over her and watched his expressive eyes telling her a whole new story._

"_How long have you been with Klaus for?" she asked softly, not knowing whether the question would be appreciated or if he would be willing to answer._

_Elijah only leaned his head, holding his chin in his palm as he looked at her. "For almost five centuries. Of course we would occasionally part our ways, but only for a few weeks at the longest. Once Katarina deceived my brother, he decided to blame me for it and we parted ways permanently. As the centuries passed, he got progressively paranoid and while I have managed to track him for a while, it has been over a century since I last heard from him that night you and I made our first deal. For that century and the one preceding it, I have been planning his downfall."_

"_But you could not bring yourself to kill him." she whispered, remembering the sacrifice period in her life._

_Elijah shook his head. "I wanted my family back. And once I finally did, it was not Niklaus who worked to destroy it." he answered with a hint of melancholy in his tone. _

_She nodded, remembering the loss of Alaric. She never truly did get time to mourn him, since he technically died when she did. And even after what he did to her and Caroline in that classroom, she could still remember him as the man who took care of her and Jeremy after Jenna was gone._

"_All I have left is Jeremy and my friends and I have abandoned them. Knowing Mystic Falls they will be fighting for their lives from a new threat soon and I will not be there this time... Sometimes I doubt my decision to leave." she admitted in a whisper._

_Elijah remained silent for a moment, contemplating her words before asking. "Would you like me to take you back?" _

_She could see his facial expressions firming, closing off from her. It was such a contract to the little open moments she got used to over the past week that it scared her. She could not lose him. Not being in his presence just seemed...unacceptable all of a sudden. And she knew that one day she will return to Mystic Falls to be with her loved ones. In a few months perhaps, but not yet. She was not ready to say goodbye to Elijah._

"_No." She answered, her voice even and firm, surprising the man sitting across from her with the sudden determination in her eyes. "I neither can, nor want to go back yet. I need to learn how to be a vampire first, I want to be able to hug Jeremy without getting lost in the smell of his fresh warm blood and..." she suddenly paused, knowing it could be very risky on her part to admit the next bit but plunged on. "I don't want to leave just yet. I like it here...with you." she added so softly that had he not been a vampire, he would have missed it. _

_His face immediately relaxed slightly, his eyes much more open to her yet again. He could not believe his ears. This beautiful young woman did not seem to want to leave his presence and he felt his long dead, or rather undead heart warming up slightly at her confession. He knew her separation from home was difficult but he tried to keep her occupied and content, hoping it would be satisfactory enough for her. Yet she wanted to stay because of him..._

_He nodded his head silently, before noticing the corners of her mouth falling almost imperceptibly at his silence. He contemplated an answer for a moment longer before replying. "I am...pleased that you wish to stay, sweet Elena. Your presence in my home is very much welcome." he said softly, offering a small smile. _

_Her answering smile was radiant and left him momentarily speechless before she was suddenly standing before him and bent down to place the softest of kisses on his cheek. For that small instant he closed his eyes, revelling in her scent and presence surrounding him, the butterfly touch of her soft lips warming his heart even further. And then she was across the room, standing in the open door._

"_Thank you, Elijah. For the story and for helping me." She said softly and closed the door, her soft footsteps light on the wooden floor before her own door closed with finality. He stayed motionless for a few more minutes, reliving the moment of her nearness before deciding to pass some time with sleep._

_In her room Elena stood with her back pressed against the door. He wanted her here, he liked her...she was welcome._

Elena smiled at the fresh linen spread over the warm grass, left to dry in the sun before she made her way inside. Elijah was waiting for her in the kitchen with a little smug grin. She paused in her footsteps and gave him a careful look.

"What are you up to?" she asked immediately.

Elijah looked surprised. "Why would you think I am 'up to' anything, as you put it?" he asked with feigned nonchalance.

She put the laundry basket down, her hands on her hips the minute they were free. "Ask your face, Mr Amazing Original. Now, spill." She frowned mockingly, trying to look serious.

The smug little grin was back as he replied. "Well, I remember the first time you were trying to chase me, I promised you a real shopping in the Italian style if you managed to catch me. And you did. Since you are much better around human blood now, we shall put your control to the test. So, why don't you freshen up, have a little snack and we shall be on our way." he winked teasingly, an occurrence happening much more often now, already on his way out of the kitchen but turned to her at the last moment.

"Oh and, just a note for consideration sweet Elena, if you believe me amazing now, I wonder what you may call me after this afternoon." He teased before leaving her standing in the kitchen looking like a freakin fish out of the water.

That man would be the death of her. _Amazing doesn't even cover what he can do with his tongue...DO NOT GO THERE Elena! _She grumbled to herself in frustration before his words finally caught up with the filter in her brain.

They were going shopping. _Oh shit!_ And with that thought she ran upstairs to get ready.

...

30 minutes, one shower and one blood bag later they were on their way to the town to peruse the beautiful little shops and boutiques when Elena suddenly started fidgeting in her seat.

"Something wrong?" Elijah asked immediately, attuned to her bodily reactions so well after two weeks of close physical contact during training.

Elena sighed. "I am presuming Italian fashion is not of the cheapest kind." she piped up from her seat timidly.

Elijah looked honestly startled at her remark. "Please enlighten me on how that may be an issue." he wondered.

"I have Jeremy's college to think about, so I cannot afford to spend too much in my time with you, Elijah. Perhaps it is too soon to go to town anyway..." she started babbling, not wanting to sound unappreciative but didn't want to face the question of finances with someone like Elijah.

He took his hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, which always soothed her and she stopped talking. "There, much better. Now you, sweet Elena, are going to accept a treat from me, for such a wonderful progress in your training. And I will not hear a word of objection." He said firmly yet kindly.

She was shocked, since no one has ever treated in such a manner. "Really, I couldn't possibly..." she started protesting, but he suddenly stopped the car and turned to her fully, his dark eyes gentle.

"Is it such a crime for a man to wish to treat a beautiful young lady to some shopping and perhaps dinner?" he asked, his words sincere.

She almost stopped breathing, not that it would affect her in any way, at his gentle words. He just called her beautiful, and then nailed it with 'lady'. She was screwed. How can you argue with that?

"No." She whispered in answer.

He smiled at her once more and squeezed her hand for a moment before he continued to drive, looking ahead of him on the road. Elena sat there quietly, still stunned at his words while she was doing an obnoxious little happy dance with a lot of twirls in her mind. This...man, no. This M.A.N, because everything about him screamed a fine male specimen, wanted to treat her, a young, ordinary teenager. To a freakin shopping spree. If that doesn't say "I like you" then she didn't know what did.

And so they went one shop after the other. It was strange being around people after two weeks of isolation but she could get used to it again, only if it wasn't for the delicious smell of them. But she suppressed her urges and enjoyed going from shop to shop, picking out things that she liked. She was a bit hesitant at first but when Elijah started picking for her, she just rolled her eyes and really started looking around. She got a beautiful coral summer dress for Caroline, who would absolutely murder her if she didn't bring her anything back from her travels, and a few items for herself. Her favourite so far were beautiful Italian black leather stilettos that were simply to die for. Elijah made her walk around and twirl in them just to see if the size was truly right for her because they would need some breaking in. He himself picked up a few suits at a store where they not only seemed to know him, but fawned over him like he was their religion. And no wonder. When he was paying for the three perfectly tailored suits, the total came up to almost 9,000 Euros. She had officially entered an alternate universe.

"One last stop." He smiled at her and she took his offered arm as they walked into a small yet expensive looking boutique. Elijah immediately greeted the lady behind the counted with familiarity after putting all their bags down and seated himself when another young lady brought him a cup of black coffee.

"Elena, these are Theresa and Antonia, they will help you pick a true Italian evening gown. You will have a need for it, since we have a special occasion to attend in a few weeks time. Pick whatever you like, no expenses spared. I only ask of you to present it to me once you are wearing it, so I may enjoy the sight." he smiled encouragingly while she stared at him, completely flabbergasted.

She didn't even have time to respond as the ladies took her into a changing room and put several dresses in for her to try on. It was almost like an out of the body experience. She just started stripping, trying on the elegant, luxurious dresses. They were all so beautiful yet did not feel quite right. It took her about 40 minutes but when she finally put the next one on, she instantly knew this was the one. The fabric was so soft it caressed her body with every movement. Its soft powder blue colour enhancing her naturally olive skin, making her cheeks appear slightly flushed. She looked like a Goddess from ancient Rome. Two cool silver clasps on the shoulders were the only thing holding the dress up, feeling pleasant against her heated skin. The fabric crossed at the breast, , emphasising their slight natural gravity with a white cord running underneath them and tied into a beautiful knot right in the middle of her nude back. The fabric covered only a portion of her lower back, decently hinting at the swell of her shapely buttocks and fell right to her ankles from that point. It was truly a stunning dress and she felt like it was made for her.

She stepped out of the changing room to show it to her companion when she noticed an elegantly dressed blonde leaning towards him, giving him a clear view of her cleavage, trying to talk to him. Once he noticed her however, he only had eyes for her petite frame, his eyes hungrily rowing over her curves in the Italian masterpiece.

The woman noticed her with disinterest but once she noticed Elijah's attention was gone she left, muttering something in sharp Italian to herself. Elijah suddenly chuckled and got a highly amused glint in his eyes. Elena could not help but frown.

"What did she say? Is something wrong with the way I look?" she looked down at herself, trying to figure out what the problem was.

Elijah chuckled once more before he attempted to look serious but she could see the corners of his mouth itching to move. "I believe what the lady was saying was something along the lines of 'I wish I had a sugar daddy like that.' "he winked at her.

Elena was once again doing her best impression of a fish. Who did the hussy think she was? "A sugar... What the f-"

"Language! Sweet Elena." he chided but he was clearly laughing at the situation, not at all bothered by someone's assumptions.

Elena just stared at him. "That...that absolute...cow. Who does she think she is?" she muttered to herself but Elijah was instantly in front of her, holding her face in his large warm palms.

"Do not pay attention to the words of a woman poisoned by jealousy. For she could never compare to your beauty, sweet Elena." He said softly and stepped back, leaving an appropriate amount of space between them. "Now, why don't you show me this wonderful dress?" he asked pleasantly.

She huffed softly at his casual approach to such an insult but then she grinned cheekily. "Fine, my sweet sugar daddy. Would you like a pirouette as well?" she giggled and he was trying to look condescending when really he was ready laugh along with her.

She smiled and turned around slowly, showing off her toned back to him, before turning back to face him with a happy smile on her face. "I think this is the one." She whispered. "That is if it is appropriate for what you have in mind. And I don't even know how much-"he was suddenly right before her again, his finger pressed to her lips gently to stop her talking.

"It is perfect. You look stunning, sweet Elena. I will be the luckiest gentleman to be in your radiant presence when the time comes." he smiled, a full blown real smile this time and Elena felt her knees shaking.

The man was so beautiful she could not tear her eyes off him and he made her feel so special whenever she was around him... She could not imagine not being in his presence and for a vampire that was an eternity of wanting to be by his side.

"Elijah, I..." she was about admit her developing feelings for him when the elder sales lady interrupted them asking for the dress.

She could see a look of remorse for the broken moment pass over his face, but it was gone in a flash and back was his cultured, polite exterior. She sighed and went to change back to her light summer dress, handing the stunning gown delicately back to the assistant. She did not even look at the price, not wanting to know just how much she cost him today.

"Well, how about some dinner?" he asked, back to his usual politeness.

"I think I would rather like to go home actually, if that is fine." she offered timidly.

Elijah froze for a moment, momentarily panicked. "Is something wrong? I thought you weren't feeling homesick for the moment?" he asked, already starting to close off his emotions.

But she only chuckled and shook her head. "I mean home as in our home." she corrected herself before her mind caught up with her words. _WHAT THE FREAKING FRACK, GIRL? REALLY?! _She just called his home theirs. The words had come so naturally to her tongue she did not even think about them twice before saying them.

She looked back up, her eyes scared for she feared he would not appreciate the overstepping of boundaries. Truth be told, the beautiful villa felt like a second home to her now, even though it sounded crazy after only two weeks spent there.

"Elijah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"she started apologising but he surprised her when his soft lips suddenly landed on hers. It was merely a brush; she felt no pressure just the presence of his lips brushing against hers as her breath hitched.

He pulled away slightly, his dark eyes swirling with emotion. "Let's go to our home then, shall we?" he asked softly before leading her to the car.

**IMPORTANT AN: Shorter but very important ;) hope you all enjoyed. As you may have noticed, I have been posting chapters daily. That might not be possible tomorrow due to my seminar schedule, but I will try my best if I can. If I don't make it in time for Thursday night, you may expect chapter 5 sometime on Friday. Much love x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here goes the next chapter and I feel slightly nostalgic for the next chapter, chapter 6, will be the last one! A huge thank you to those who are sticking with me and my story until the end, and to those who continue to show their support through reviews and favouriting. And last, but not least, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful 'siberia21', another new fanfiction friend of mine who encourages me and enjoys my writing. This one is for you sweetie xx**

**Yours truly as always**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

It has now been almost a month since Elena left her home to stay with Elijah. Their relationship has been progressing smoothly and at a pace comfortable for them both since the moment he kissed her for the first time. Even though the physical boundaries were no longer defined between them, they were both taking their time to get to know each other even better without the pressure for physical gratification.

Elijah soon realised that Elena was a very tactile person and showed her affections freely. He himself was a bit more reserved but their dynamics were satisfactory to both their tastes. It brought him great pleasure the way she curled into his side on their walks around the property and the surrounding country side, or her spontaneous hugs when she felt joyous after making progress with her control. He was very proud of her, for she was down to two blood bags a day and they went to town every other day to make her used to the presence and smell of people and the fresh blood. She had her weak moments but for a new vampire she was strong, gaining her confidence and her happiness was now openly written across her features every time he looked at her. Her physical proximity was sometimes getting a bit difficult for him, yet he wanted her to focus on herself first and let their relationship develop slowly. His control came close to snapping a few nights ago however, after a particularly gruelling afternoon workout.

_He enjoyed the peacefulness that came with the very early morning hours. After a short nap he got up around 3 o'clock and let Milton's 'Paradise Lost', one of his personal all time favourites, carry him with the beautiful lyrical words into a different world. Yet he was not deep enough to overhear the curdling scream coming from Elena's bedroom. He was across the hall and opening her door in an instant, looking for any visible threat yet only found her fighting a dream monster. _

_Her limbs were so tangled in the bed sheets she would have hurt herself severely were she a human still. A thin layer of sweat covered her scantily dressed body, as soft pained whimpers escaped her throat. He gently untangled her and pushed the sheets out of the way before sitting next to her and pulling her head into his lap. The soft lullaby came to him like second nature, his deep baritone humming the soothing melody in hopes of easing her nightmarish struggle. _

_He could no longer remember the words, but the melody would forever remain in his mind. It was Marija's mother who taught her the song and she used to often hum or sing it while picking flowers and rubbing her stomach, swelled with the size of their growing child. The memory would always be somewhat painful yet he had long come to terms with it and was glad to be able to sooth Elena somehow._

_Elena curled into his body unconsciously and stopped struggling before her eyelids fluttered open. She looked at his face hovering above hers and sighed tiredly._

"_Are you alright?" he asked softly, pushing a few errant strands of hair away from her sweaty forehead._

_She leaned into his cool touch and nodded. "Just a nightmare." she whispered softly, her throat raw from screaming. _

_He handed her the glass of water on her bedside table and helped her sit up slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his tone neither demanding, not disinterested. _

_She just shook her head and looked down at her sports bra and shorts, the fabric sticking to her heated body. "I need to take a shower." she said softly and with a nod he left her in peace._

_He had never before seen her struggle with a nightmare and the sudden flare of protectiveness in his chest was a surprising but not an unwelcome feeling. He respected her wish not to talk about it and knew that she would tell him of her own volition when the time was right. They have shared more about themselves in the past weeks. She often entertained him with the memories from her childhood. The one he enjoyed particularly was when she practiced her make-up applying skills on the young Jeremy Gilbert. And so he shared some of his memories and tales of travels with her, occasionally delving into a darker part of his past yet she understood better now that she was a vampire herself, even though her blessed compassion remained intact. Perhaps one day she would be able to overcome her fears and learn how to feed on fresh blood..._

_He was torn out of his thoughts when he registered her sudden proximity. Elena was standing by the open door to his bedroom, hair still wet from her shower. She looked hesitant, but he only gave her a warm encouraging smile and offered her his hand in a welcoming gesture. With silent steps she made her way to him, her small clammy hands raising his towards her face and she rubbed her soft cheek against his roughened palm. She was only wearing a thin blue cotton chemise, her olive skin contrasting beautifully with the pastel tones, his room filling with the unmistakeable scent of jasmine, her natural scent. She truly was a stunning creature and he let his eyes take her in, in all her timid beauty._

"_Is the nightmare still bothering you?" he asked softly, noticing the whirlwind of emotions in her doe eyes._

_She shrugged timidly, her blunt teeth worrying at her plump bottom lip for a moment before a whisper so soft escaped her lips that he had to strain to hear it. "I...don't want to be alone..." _

_He stood up silently and after putting out the lights pulled her silently to the bed. He lied down, keeping the covers open for her in a clear invitation. She climbed in a bit hesitantly but instantly curled into his naked chest and sighed in comfort. He covered her thin frame with the light sheet and pulled her close, letting her head rest over his slowly beating heart. Her long fingers carded absentmindedly through the smattering of soft dark curls on his chest and Elijah had to admit to the sensation being very enjoyable._

"_It is always the same dream... when I died, it was very peaceful. For a moment I felt completely light, weightless and happy. There was nothing I had to do, nowhere to be, no one to protect. I just...was. And I often dream of just...I don't know. Floating I guess. I know it sounds strange but that's what it felt like. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I just felt this sense of comfort and happiness. But tonight it was suddenly dark and I felt constrained, hurt and I couldn't escape no matter how I struggled." she whispered, her warm breath tickling his chest gently as she spoke. He pulled her closer, his fingers carding through her hair in silent comfort._

"_When I usually wake up, just for a moment I still feel that peacefulness before the hunger makes my stomach ache slightly and I am back to this reality. That is why the morning is my favourite time of the day." She raised her head to look into his dark eyes which were already observing her. "Not that I am not content in this life. These past weeks have been the happiest in my life so far." she admitted softly, but no longer with hesitation as she got used to being this open with him._

_He pulled her higher up his body and pressed a gentle kiss to her bottom lip. She kept worrying it occasionally in a moment of indecision and he laved it with gentle attention for a moment in silent agreement with her words. She has brightened up his existence so considerably he feared the day she would no longer need him and leave his side. _

_Elena revelled in the affectionate moment, letting it wash over her whole body and soothe her frazzled soul. She was the one who usually initiated physical contact and he never pulled away or discouraged her in any way. But these special moments when he placed a kiss on her forehead or on her lips were the ones that warmed her heart the most. She knew he was a man proper and reserved by both nature and due to his bleak experience with love. Yet she seemed to have cracked his walls and he could be truly affectionate with her at times._

_She caressed his lightly stubbled cheek gently as she kissed him with slightly more pressure, prolonging the tender moment as much as she could. He pulled away slowly and caressed her back with the tips of his fingers. _

"_You should get some more rest, my sweet." He said softly and kissed her forehead tenderly before letting her snuggle into his chest. And she was his. They both knew it even though no declarations have been made. He just hoped she will be his even after her training was done._

_He woke slowly, surprised to feel the sun shining through the open window. He must have fallen asleep with her, which was highly unusual for him, yet he felt better rested than any other morning for the past few centuries. He was about to stretch when he realised that he was spooning and holding a warm sleeping body, long hair tickling his naked chest. He instinctively grazed his nose against the soft neck in front of him, the potent smell of blood and jasmine fuelling his morning hardness. A shapely bottom pressed closer into his hips, wiggling slightly and he let out a sleepy groan, his hand sliding down to rub the curve of the woman's hip. He finally opened his eyes, realising that it was Elena pressed so intimately into his body, her breathing still even in her sleep as she tried to wiggle closer unconsciously. His excited manhood very much liked the idea but he rolled off slowly not to wake her up and left to take a long cold shower to cool his ardour._

_Elena woke up from a delicious dream starring Elijah and herself and wished it had been true. She felt around the bed, her eyes still closed but did not feel him there so assumed he had carried her to her own bed during the night. She groaned with disappointment, her hand sliding down her body into her lacy panties and felt the moisture already gathering between her intimate folds due to her dream. She let her finger tease at the sensitive nub, rubbing first in circles and enjoying the hungry contraction of her inner muscles before finding the familiar pressure and speed, flicking it with enthusiasm. She bit her lip hard to prevent any noise from escaping, as she knew Elijah was still somewhere around the house and could hear her clearly from his bed room. She let her other hand push the panties aside as two of her fingers slid into her wet heat, the muscles contracting joyously around the intrusion, welcoming her inside. It has been almost a month since that fateful night in the kitchen, and the heat in her body was getting painful yet again so she strived to keep it satisfied as silently as she could. She thrust her fingers as deep as they would go, her moist fingers speeding up over the little button of pleasure. She felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge, soft pants and whimpers escaping her throat against her will. And just like that the tension in her lower belly snapped and her features shifted as she came hard around her fingers with a soft moan of completion._

_She rode out the waves of pleasure before a content sight left her satisfied body and she rolled on her side to rest for five more minutes. It was then that she smelled his cologne on the pillow and her eyes snapped open._

_No. Fucking. Way. She did not just make herself come in Elijah's room, in Elijah's FREAKING BED! She couldn't have. It was all a dream. _

_She blinked a few times, but it was very real. His room, his bed, his books and his smell surrounding her told her that she was really in Elijah's bed. She scrambled off the soft mattress, almost falling on her ass in her haste and just looked with startled eyes at her surroundings. It was then that she could hear the shower running in the next room. Maybe he didn't hear over the water. Could you hear through the water? She usually didn't try so she wouldn't know. In her panic she left quickly for her own room to grab a shower and calm down. It would all be alright. He surely didn't hear her and she will happily pretend it never happened. With such thoughts she stripped and went into her bathroom._

_Elijah was standing in the shower, the freezing water beating down harshly on his heated body as he tried to calm down. First he woke up to Elena pressing into his loins and now he had to listen to every single painful second of her own fingers pleasuring her body. He almost burst through the wall and claimed her in mutual pleasure but he was holding onto the last thread of self control left in his body. The soap in his hand was long crushed into small pieces when his hand turned into a fist in an attempt not to grab her and bend her over the first available surface. He was painfully hard but considered it beneath himself to masturbate in the shower like a teenager so he finally let out a deep breath and let the cold water do its job after a few long minutes. When they met downstairs for breakfast, he merely asked her if she slept well, seeing her hesitate in his presence and he knew she was wondering whether he heard her, yet he never alluded to it in any way._

He groaned, just remembering that morning made him harden again but he willed his body into submission and entered the house, the sun starting to bother him with its brightness today. Perhaps a change of scenery was in order. It would keep them both occupied and give them more time to develop a deeper connection.

...

Caroline hung up the phone with a sad smile. Elena seemed so happy, telling her about all the travelling they have been doing with Elijah for the past month. They have already visited Greece, Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, some lake in Montenegro and the post-communist countries in the centre of Europe. She giggled when she remembered her friend laughing over the phone.

"_I can't believe it Care, seriously. It was so...Elijah. We were in Bucharest, gorgeous city by the way but the poverty is truly heartbreaking. All the poor children trying to get by... the economic struggle is tangible in the air. But yeah, we were there for the night and the next morning he tells me he has something special to show me." _

"_Sounds romantic to me." Caroline grinned at her friend's giggles. _

"_That's what I thought. So we're in the car for a while and then we got to the bottom of this hill. The nature was stunning, I can really smell the pine trees now. You know how much I love pine." The brunette kept on chatting, making Caroline simply shake her head in amusement._

"_Well what was it? Did you have like a romantic picnic or something?" she badgered her friend to finally get to the point._

_Elena just burst into another bout of laughter on the other end of the line. "God no. We raced up the hill, just playing around when we suddenly got to this castle at the top of it. It was impressive, but old. Sort of...gothic."_

_The blonde cringed slightly. "I didn't know your boyfriend was such a creep, taking you to places like that."_

"_Elijah is not my boyfriend, well I don't know...but he's not creepy! He just stood there with this little smile on his face before turning to me and you know what he said?" Elena almost screamed over the phone, Caroline could hear her bouncing up and down on the other side of the line._

"_Nope, but I am sure you will tell me." She chuckled._

"_He said: 'Welcome to Castle Dracula' with this little sarcastic smile." _

_Caroline burst into laughter at that as well. She would never have taken the proper Original to be a fan of contemporary vampire fiction, but she had to give it to him. That was freakin hilarious._

She was very happy for her best friend but she missed her terribly. Tyler has hightailed it out of town with that shewolf to explore his little animalistic sexcapade, Damon was still shacking up with Katherine at the boarding house, Stefan left with The Original bitch to Chicago where they apparently met in the 20s and Jeremy and Bonnie were soon leaving for Denver so Jeremy could finish the art course he started the last time he was there. She would be all alone, stuck in Mystic Falls for eternity. She was itching to leave but the thought of her mum stopped her. She couldn't possibly leave her all alone after daddy's death last year. She felt a lonely tear sliding down her cheek before a knock on her door interrupted her bleak thoughts.

"Hey, I'm off to work- Caroline, what's wrong?" her mum asked with concern. They have gotten closer when Liz changed shifts and started working less in order to get to know the person her daughter became.

The blonde smiled through her tears. "Oh I'm fine, don't worry. You be careful at work." she said as she desperately tried to clean her face of the salty drops.

Liz sighed softly and took Caroline's hands in hers. "You miss her, don't you?" she asked softly, knowing how close her daughter and Elena were. Two months of only talking over the phone was truly taking a toll on her daughter.

Caroline just nodded but smiled again. "It's fine. She will come back when she can." She tried to be positive about the situation.

Liz just shook her head. "I knew this day would come sometime soon. You are my daughter, and I love you but I want you to be happy and you obviously no longer are." She said and took a deep breath. "And that is why I want you to leave my house." She said firmly, a small smile spreading on her tired aged face.

Caroline sat there, completely shocked. "You are kicking me out?" she asked, disbelieve colouring her words.

Liz shook her head. "You are welcome here for as long as I live, and even after that since the house will be yours. But you need to go. Visit Elena, travel, enjoy your life. You have an eternity now and I know you will come back to me one day. But right now, you need to go where your heart wants you to." She said wisely.

Caroline just watched her mum, her heart full of love for the woman she once only bickered with. "I just...don't want to leave you behind." She whispered hesitantly.

Liz just smiled. "It would have happened one day, sooner or later. You grew up into a beautiful, confident young woman. Your dad and I couldn't be more proud of you. But it is your time to fly out of the nest and start your new life."

Caroline hugged her gently, careful of her strength before whispering into her ear. "I love you mum."

"I love you too. Now, when I return from work, I want you to be on your way to visit Elena. Just...call me that you are safe." She added, holding her own tears back.

Caroline nodded and for the last time looked at her mum as she left for work. How was she going to do this? Where would she go? She still had her money saved from when she wanted to go to college, they will do. But would Elena want to see her?

With sudden new determination, she packed a couple of suitcases full of her best clothes and cosmetics, a girl had to keep herself moisturised after all, before hauling them into her car. She could do this. He was her only option. She drove towards the mansion at the outskirts of Mystic Falls and took a moment before getting out of the car just to breathe. Was she ready to leave? But the need to get out of Mystic Falls pushed her yet again and she got out of the car before she lost her nerve. The front door opened before she had a chance to knock, looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Klaus.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, love?" he asked, his usual smirk firmly in place.

She paused for a moment, squared her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly. "Does our offer still stand?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

...

Elijah could not stop smiling, watching Elena sit very still on a small stool as one of the local artists sketched a portrait of her with brown graphite. They were at Karlov Bridge, enjoying the history of Prague on their way across Europe. Their road trip across the continent has proved to be an excellent idea. He watched the excitement in her eyes with every new location they visited and treated her every chance he had to souvenirs and attractions. He even let her try bungee jumping in Slovakia before taking her to Auschwitz at her own request, to remind herself of what humans were capable of. It was an emotional journey for them both and he found himself looking at the world through fresh eyes in her company.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket and he hesitated for a moment when he saw the name on the screen before picking up.

"Niklaus. Is there a particular reason why you are calling me?" he asked, his tone polite even though they have not parted on the best of terms.

"_Elijah, brother. What would do you say to a little reunion?"_ the hybrid purred over the phone.

Elena noticed Elijah talking to someone over the phone but did not want to compromise his privacy and focused on the artist before her. The elderly gentleman did not speak a word of English but his smile was kind and there was a spark in his eyes that she instantly liked. People in this part of Europe were so hospitable even though she could see the poverty and struggle in the post-communist society. The old man motioned for her to come and have a look and she smiled indulgently before coming to stand at his side.

It was perfect. He even captured the happiness in her dark eyes, and the dimples she could not seem to get rid of these days from smiling too much. She was so excited by his art that she spontaneously hugged him and did not even notice the closeness of his throat in her happy little moment. She turned to look for her companion who was already standing behind her, chuckling to himself at her bounciness. He offered the old man a green hundred euro bill and spoke to him in perfect Czech. Where he learned that, she would never know. But he seemed to speak the language of every country they have visited so far.

"It's so beautiful! He is so talented!" she exclaimed, taking the rolled up portrait before waving the man goodbye. Elijah casually took her hand in his hold and smiled at her sweetly. "Ready for a new location?" he asked.

They have spent two nights in Prague and Elena got used to the speed at which they were moving. "Sure, what's the next stop?" she asked.

He grinned at her, lifting their joined hands and placed a tender kiss to her knuckles. "La Paris." he whispered with perfect French accent and her heart did a little somersault. The city of lovers.

...

The journey took them a few days since they were travelling by car and made the occasional stop to rest, feed and admire the countries passing behind the windows of Elijah's BMW. She was asleep when they arrived at the outskirts of the city and the man did not have the heart to wake her up just yet since she had mostly been sleeping in the car seat, the nightmares following her on their journey from time to time. He made his way slowly through the streets of the French capital until he got to one of the old apartment buildings near Louvre.

"Wake up, my sweet. We are here." he rubbed her cheek gently.

She sat up instantly, looking out of the front window. "We're in Paris? Oh my god, I am in Paris!" she squealed happily, clapping her hands excitedly as she bounced out of the car.

Elijah grinned like a Cheshire cat who got the cream. "And you haven't even gotten to the best part yet." He muttered to himself with amusement as he pulled their bags out of the trunk and led her to the top penthouse apartment owned by his brother. He opened the door for her and Elena immediately bounced into the room, looking around at the lavish furnishings.

"This place is goooooorgeous! Do you own it or something?" she asked, still in awe at the sophisticated decor. The dominant colours were crème, sharp reds and elegant blacks. She noticed the postmodern art hanging on the walls and the grand staircase leading to another floor.

"Nope, that would be me."

She turned sharply. She knew that voice very well and instantly crouched down in a defensive stance at the sight of the Original hybrid.

"Klaus." she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

He just grinned cheekily when there was suddenly a loud screech from the top of the staircase. Elena looked up, only to be tackled by a blur, her mouth full of blond curls. She barely managed to stay upright at the force the foreign yet familiar body hit her with.

"What the...Care?" she asked, completely stunned by seeing her best friend. With her. In Paris.

There was a moment when they just looked at each other before loud screams of joy, intertwined with giggles, hugging and bouncing filled the apartment.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're here!" Caroline bounced happily.

"You're here with Klaus?" Elena asked, confused by the Original's presence.

"Just as friends" Caroline winked.

"But...never mind. Oh my god I am just so happy to see you!" Elena started bouncing happily with her.

"Me too! You have got to see the bedrooms at this place. They are to die for! And we need to start making plans!" exclaimed the blonde, already pulling her up the stairs.

"Plans for what?" Elena asked, giggling at her friend's eagerness.

"My birthday of course!" and with that they disappeared out of sight.

Elijah put down their bags and sighed, glad that the squealing and bouncing was over. Klaus offered an eyeroll as the only response to the girls' behaviour and lifted his glass.

"You look like you could use a drink, dear brother." he grinned, already heading for the living room where the liquor was stashed.

"You have no idea..." Elijah muttered to himself, but chuckled when he heard his brother laugh at his little sarcastic remark. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here it is my lovelies, the last chapter of this story and I am very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for following till the end! I am already planning the next one so no worries! I will be posting soon for your pleasure. Oh and do me a favour, please follow 'Elijah's Witch' by the gorgeous Miss 'yesbones', if you haven't already. Fantastic story that one ;) My love to you all loyal ones xx**

**Always and Forever,**

**- Raven**

Life was good for Elena and Caroline. They were in Paris, having the time of their lives and kept themselves so busy they rarely even got to see Elijah or Klaus. Apparently, Caroline has struck a deal which she revealed to Elena the morning after their arrival in a corner little cafe over croissants and a gorgeous brew of coffee.

"_So what's up with you and Klaus?" Elena asked, curious about the topic they did not breach last night while slumbering it. Oh they talked, and laughed and reminisced about their times in Mystic Falls, all the while ignoring the annoyed groans coming from the rooms of the two grumpy Originals who were trying to past the time with sleeping. And so after staying up the whole night, they decided to treat themselves to a French breakfast._

_Caroline giggled softly. "It is easy enough. I am single right now, and not ready for any relationships. But we both wanted to get out of Mystic Falls, so I asked him if his offer was still on the table. So he just kept looking at me with this freakin grin of his, you know the one I'm talking about. It gives me serious goose bumps." The blonde giggled and while she was taking another breath, Elena decided to interject._

"_Goose bumps? Really, I think you do have a thing for him...just a tiny little bit." She winked at her friend. She was not happy to be around Klaus but perhaps one day she will kick his butt a little bit and get even._

_Caroline shrugged. "He's got this...Alpha male thing around him. And you know I can't stand any caveman displays, but really he's been a perfect gentleman, invited me in and we sat down to talk. So, we came to an agreement. He is going to show me the world, and we can all travel together which would be awesome, and in return I will do whatever makes me happy, and organise some parties for him. You know he likes to keep up the image of the Big Bad, so throwing a party here and there to prove that he is not only a legend and that he is powerful is the least I can do for him." She winked. _

_Elena rolled her eyes. "Seriously, only you could have a semi-business deal with a thousand year old hybrid." _

_Caroline waggled her finger at the brunette. "Don't you try to give me a lecture missy; I didn't get treated to Italian fashion by a sugar daddy" she giggle, remembering that particular phone call._

_Elena decided to do the mature thing, so she stuck her tongue out at her best friend of course. She had shown Caroline the stunning dress Elijah got her in Arezzo. Caroline just giggled and shook head._

"_You wanna hear the best bit?" she asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat now as she pulled out her valet and waved two flashy gold credit cards. _

"_We are going shopping. In Paris. No expenses spared." giggled the blonde happily. _

_Elena looked a bit hesitant. It was Klaus' money after all and she wasn't sure she wanted to have anything to do with it. Caroline felt her hesitation and just pulled her up, out in the streets._

"_Really? Just, don't think about it. Or, if you wanna think about it, do it this way. Klaus has succeeded in killing you and then tried to do it several times more. Call it financial retribution for screwing with your life." she winked cheekily. _

_Elena had to give it to her. Caroline's logic was not of the sanest kind but usually worked. She grinned and took her friend's hand, pulling her to the nearest boutique. They spent the whole day shopping, laughing and spending like they have never done before and wondered whether they would get to do this again in their eternity. It was hardly even a tiny little dent in the hybrid's wealth, but to them it was a whole new world. _

_Klaus and Elijah just silently watched as bags upon more bags of clothes and shoes were brought up into the apartment by the building service. When their girls walked in as well, their mouth almost dropped upon seeing them though. Caroline decided to get a new hair cut and the sleek bob that barely brushed her shoulders was chic to the nines, the change emphasized by a strapless black minidress, her long legs going forever down to the green Manolo heels. _

_On her arm in walks Elena, with playful bouncy curls arranged at the top of her head just for the fun of it, her curves emphasized by tight black jeans and gold bustier top that showed off her petite waist and toned stomach. Simply put, they were a vision and the Originals were glad for eidetic memory, for no camera would be able to catch their beauty as perfectly as their vampire eyes._

"_Oh, hi guys! Thanks for the credit cards, Nik! They were a lot of help!" Caroline waved and they both giggled, rushing up the stairs to plan the party. _

_Elijah turned to his brother before swallowing the rest of his White Russian. "Well brother, I am not sure whether I should say well done, or bad move with the credit cards." He patted the hybrid's shoulder and went to get them both a double. This night was going to be even longer than the previous one..._

Elena's absence started to bother Elijah. He got so used to it being just the two of them, their time spent together either physically close during combat or just peaceful when they relaxed. Now that she was helping with Caroline's party, all he got was a quick "good morning" around a mouthful of blood before she was already dashing out to the venue in order to organise the workers. Elijah was not one to pout, and he considered it beneath him to start at this age, but Gods did he want this blasted party to be over and let Elena curl up in his arms once again.

He could not complain much however, for whenever he saw her, she looked absolutely stunning. Paris suited both Caroline and Elena with the mix of crazy fashion and traditional elegance. One habit he never quite understood though. Every night, they walked into the apartment exhausted, hand in hand to support each other and their high heel shoes in their other hand. Apparently not even vampires were immune to the pains of the torturous footwear. And then they just did it again day after day. He would never understand the logic in such thinking, yet no longer questioned it. He stopped questioning many things since he met Elena, and only considered it a positive outcome.

The girls' absence gave the brothers time to bury the hatchet, so to speak. Now that Klaus was not scheming but merely enjoying his eternity, they found themselves often having discussions, when Elijah was not checking up on his investments and Klaus covered in paint. What pleased them the most however was the fact that due to exhaustion, the slumber parties were over. The girls still had their camp in Caroline's room and often ended up falling asleep together, but at least it was quiet in the apartment and when not sleeping, the men could focus on a game of chess or poker. But he could see he was not the only one missing the girls' radiant presence.

...

It was the night of Caroline's birthday and everything was ready, but the girls. They were running around Caroline's room trying to sort out last minute details, knowing very well that they were officially about half an hour late and the men were waiting for them downstairs.

"Alright. How do I look?" asked the birthday girl, touching up on her lipstick before posing dramatically for her bestie.

Elena just giggled and shook her head. "Gorgeous as ever and ready to party. Now let's go before Klaus wears a hole in that Persian rug. He has been pacing for the past twenty minutes and it's starting to annoy me." she gave the blond an eyeroll and they made their way to the stairs.

Caroline walked down first, the chandelier in the parlour making her look positive ethereal in her white shimmering gown. It fell from her chest down to the floor almost weightlessly, the only thing holding it up a gold chain around the neck. Her hair was perfectly straight, pulled behind her ears to show off her lovely slim face and the classic red lipstick. Klaus stepped forward and offered her his arm, paying her compliments all the way outside into the waiting limousine.

Elena walked down the stairs slowly, enjoying the sight of Elijah in a perfectly tailored tux waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. His face was so open to her and she could see he looked positively smitten, making her smile even wider. She was wearing the dress he bought her, the powder blue making her look warm and inviting, her hair pulled in a complicated braid shinning with health and strength. Tonight, she was his goddess and he felt truly honoured and lucky to have been chosen by this stunning young woman as the one to escort her and spend the evening in her radiant presence.

She took his offered hand and delighted in the way his lips pressed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles reverently. "Elijah." she greeted with a smile that could not be described any other way than loving. It was not the first time she smiled at him in such a manner yet every time she did, he basked in the moment.

"My lady. May I say you take my breath away with your beauty." he whispered, pressing another kiss into her knuckles before taking her arm and leading her downstairs.

She chuckled softly but answered at his questioning look. "You seem to forget that you no longer do breath." she winked right before getting into the limousine and out of his sight. Minx.

The ride to the grand venue was pleasant, filled with champagne and Caroline's happy chatter, yet Elijah could not seem to relax. It has been two weeks since he sat this close to Elena, holding her to his side. Her smell filled his senses and her beauty made his undead heart want to beat faster than it was capable of. Two long weeks of not being in her presence and he could not wait to have her to himself again. She was his light, just like Caroline seemed to be for Niklaus, and he never thought that there would ever be a woman he would feel so passionately about after Tatia and Katarina. Yet it was their doppelganger that returned his affections and changed his life.

He found himself completely enamoured with the grand hall they have stepped into. It was decorated lavishly but tastefully, perfectly suiting Caroline's tastes and nature. The colours used evoked both the softness and power of the sea, the lights bright like the sun. Elena was smiling happily by his side, no doubt proud to have been the one to help Caroline realise her dream. He looked around and saw many familiar faces from the centuries of his life and wondered how the girls knew who to invite. Perhaps Niklaus suggested a few names here and there? He could not be sure, but was glad to notice not one familiar face from Mystic Falls. He was not sure whether they decided not to invite the Salvatore brothers, or their invitations were declined. But Caroline surely did not need the tension it would create at her own birthday party. What surprised him was the absence of Miss Bennett, who seemed to have been just as close to Caroline as Elena. The young witch was powerful, just like her mother once was, and would have met some other descendents of the Bennett line and others if she were present. He decided to ask Elena later.

Caroline was in seventh heaven. The traditional Viennese waltz was one of her favourite dances amongst many, and Nik was such a wonderful dancer, she could not seem to pull herself away from him. They were friends and semi-business partners, but that did not mean she would not allow him to show her the world. Elena and her both had an eternity now, and they would not only be safe with the Originals, but treated better than they could have ever hoped for. Growing up in a small town she sometimes wondered what life could bring for her, whether having a family and children was really what she wanted. Now that it was not possible for her, she was content to spend her eternity with Elena who was her family now, as well as with the Originals. She shushed the practical side of her brain for the night and allowed herself to smile openly at the hybrid holding her close to his firm body and appreciated his handsome features in the bright light of the chandeliers.

Elena was having a fantastic time, especially once the cake was brought in. She made Caroline promise to leave this part up to her and enjoyed the soft squeal of delight from the blond when the large cake in the shape of a castle was brought it, a blond princess looking out of the window of a tower. Only Elena knew her best friend has always wanted to have a cake like that ever since she understood what birthday was, and was happy to make one of her childhood dreams come true. She was also glad she didn't have to breathe anymore or Caroline would have suffocated her with the hug that followed. She just chuckled and watched the blond blow out the large candle at the top of the castle gates. A sudden tap on the shoulder made her turn around, only to come face to face with the Original hybrid.

"I wished to thank you for helping Caroline realise her dreams. I was hoping we could...cooperate in the future to keep your best friend and the woman I appreciate greatly just as happy." he said pleasantly and Elena could see that he meant his words.

Was this what Caroline told her about? The side that Klaus did not let many people see? She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for the moment and shook his offered hand. "I look forward to our cooperation and hope it will make life easier for all of us." she said softly and offered him a small smile.

Elijah observed them quietly from afar and smiled to himself. She truly was a wonderful woman, he thought before turning back to one of his old acquaintances. It was about an hour later when he heard her melodious laugh from across the hall and looked over to see her speaking with Giorgio Vallenti, one of Niklaus' ardent followers. The Italian man was all charm with the ladies and Elena seemed to be enjoying his company very much. Elijah was not a jealous man by nature but their two week almost separation coupled with her stunning looks tonight were pushing his control. He wanted to give her the freedom to get to know the guests while he caught up with his own friends, but now he wished for nothing more than to be on her side. She seemed to be laughing again at another joke from the young man, her hand landing on his forearm in a manner too friendly for his taste.

This moment would forever be known as the only time in the history of the world when Elijah Mikaelson snapped. His features flashed dangerously for a moment, his long legs with a mind of their own carried him towards her and unceremoniously picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the building.

Klaus was almost bent in half, laughing harder than ever in his life at the sight of his perfect brother finally loosing it because of another Petrova woman. He saw however that Caroline was not happy and looked ready to go after them. He pulled her to his side by the waist and pressed a finger to her lips to stop the stream of words she had surely been about to let loose.

"Leave them be. I have never seen my brother act like this with a woman. Don't you think it's time they finally got it out of their system?" he chuckled.

Caroline shuddered softly as his hot breath tickled her ear and neck before protesting softly. "But...he just threw her over his shoulder like some...caveman. Poor Elena!"

Klaus just chuckled. "Trust me on this one, Caroline. We might have to stay up the whole night, for I am not particularly fond of listening in on my brother engaging in sexual activities. It has been centuries since it happened the last time. Let them be." he tried to reassure her.

She huffed softly and crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you sure he won't hurt her?" she asked, her bottom lip slightly pouty.

She noticed a new gleam enter the man's eyes and if she were human, her cheeks would surely be rosy. "My brother would never hurt Elena, only if she asked for it specifically." he grinned wickedly and pulled her close to his body. "Now, how about another waltz, my lady?" he asked and lead her onto the dance floor.

...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ELIJAH? YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS MOMENT, OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU WITH A STICK TO APPEASE YOUR CAVEMAN NATURE!" she shouted at him, her tiny fists beating down on his back as he did not stop once on his way to their apartment. His speed was impressive considering he was an Original, but right now she felt like knocking some sense into him. How dare he just pick her up like a freakin rag doll, throw her over his shoulder and take off? Such humiliation! And in front of all their guests!

"PUT. ME. DOWN! NOW!" she shouted and suddenly felt him stop in what seemed to be her bedroom at the apartment.

He put her down but kept her close to his body and Elena felt the rant she had prepared die on her lips. For the first time ever she was a witness to his features fully vamped out. Her anger dissipated and was quickly replaced by curiosity as her hand touched his face gently, sliding over his beautifully deadly face. His veins were much darker than hers, contrasting powerfully with his pale complexion, his eyes still dark yet filled with blood. And just like that, she rubbed his cheek gently with her palm and his features melted back to his human handsomeness.

A quiet growl rumbling from his throat was the only warning she got before his tongue was suddenly plundering her mouth hungrily, demanding a response from her sweet lips. She had never seen him this passionate, not even that faithful night in the kitchen. He has always remained the gentleman, his kisses soft and decent and while she adored that side of him, she was finally tapping into his more basic needs. With a victorious moan she threw her arms around his neck and pressed them as close as possible, her tongue giving as good as she was getting. Her impatient hands tore at his expensive tux in an attempt to get to his skin. He tore at the clasps on her shoulders, the whole dress falling down to her ankles to reveal her naked beauty to him.

He growled in appreciation, his blunt teeth nipping at her neck. "Have you been wearing nothing but the dress the whole evening?" he whispered heatedly against her flesh just as she sent the buttons on his shirt flying across the room.

"And what if I have?" she panted, her nails raking down his bare back now that she had successfully left the shirt to fall down to the ground in pieces.

With another primal growl he turned her around and pressed her over the nearby dresser, bending her eager body over its surface. With one deft move his trousers were torn open and he was finally pressing inside her dripping core, claiming her inch by glorious inch. He paused once fully seated, looking into her eyes through the mirror on top of the dresser. They shined like two black diamonds, full of the Petrova fire right back at him, her hands clutching the sides of the dresser for support and the way her heat welcomed him inside her tight opening...he knew then and there she would be his complete undoing.

A soft mewl of impatience fell from her lips, her hips pressing back into his to gain back some of that delicious friction from a few moments ago. His answering growl made her muscles contract around his length and he pulled out slowly, only to thrust back inside the welcoming heat hard powerfully, the head of his manhood grazing her womb. Her head fell forward onto the wooden surface with a soft thump as a deep moan of pleasure left her lips. She has never been touched so deeply in her whole life and could not get enough of his length filling her so deliciously.

He pulled at her hair gently yet firmly, pulling her head up and making her look right into his eyes to know just by whom she was being claimed. She has never before experienced anything this erotic and it only made her hungrier for his touch. And so their passionate dance begun. He thrust deep within her in a mix of slow and fast, hard and deep, and she was falling to pieces in his arms from the pleasure that not only touched every single nerve in her body, but her soul as well.

But when he suddenly slowed down to prolong their act of love,s he could not take his almost leisurely tempo anymore so she pushed away from the dresser, turned around in his arms and within seconds had her body wound around his. Her strong thighs gripped his hips and she slid herself onto his erect length, her pliant body engulfing him hungrily. Her sharp nails were digging into the skin on his shoulders but it only seemed to arouse him even further as he had her pinned against the wall and finally let loose completely, his hips working against hers at a vampire speed, leaving her completely helpless in his arms from pleasure. One deep moan, scream and mewl after another left her lips, setting them both on fire in restless need for the long awaited climax.

Elena felt the coils in her underbelly about to snap so she instinctively pressed his face into her neck as she bit down on his salty flesh and felt the rich blood slide down her throat. She felt the tension in her body snap as he bit into her neck as well and fireworks exploded behind her eyelids, her whole body wrecked with shuddering pleasure as she felt him explode deep within her. They rode out their pleasure slowly, licking the bleeding puncture marks to seal them before sharing a soft yet passionate kiss.

She rested in his arms, completely limb as he carried her over the bed and let her lie on top of his pleasantly tired body. She looked up at him lazily, a large satisfied smile on her face and Elijah felt male pride swell inside his chest at being the one to place it there.

"Fucking finally." she chuckled against his damp chest, giggling softly as he pinched her lower cheek in response.

"Such insolence." he muttered but his eyes were full of adoration and amusement.

"Took you long enough to take what was yours all along." she whispered softly, her hand gently rubbing the side of his face.

In a quick move she was pinned beneath him and a soft kiss was bestowed upon her lips. "I was not planning to claim you as mine just yet. But when I saw you flirting with Giorgio Vallenti, I could not help myself." he admitted, rubbing her side tenderly.

Elena just chuckled. "Haven't you noticed that I had my eyes on only one man the whole evening?" she asked, her lean thigh hooking around his waist as she rubbed her core dripping with his essence against his quickly awakening manhood. "You better make up the long wait to me." she winked teasingly but her eyes closed in pleasure the next moment when she felt him sliding inside her hungry opening yet again.

"You have no idea what you just asked for." he grinned wickedly and continued making love to her, never wishing to separate their bodies again.

FIN.


End file.
